Save Me From The Dark
by BlackRoseDahlia
Summary: He longs for answers and compassion. She longs for love and freedom. Moritz Stiefel meets the free-spirited Elise Rilow and finds stability at last. When the system destroys his future, is her love enough to save him from the darkness? Moritz/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Having Hanschen Rilow as your elder brother is not the best thing in the world. He's prim, proper, everything that a girl should be wrapped up in a teenaged boy. He's a father's pride and joy, a mother's boy. He's the esscence of perfection in the eyes of every adult. He is the favorite of the adults, and he knows it. When you are his sibling, everyone expects you to be the perfect model of him. Except you aren't.

You share his perfect blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Both of you are slim and have delicate, porceline skin. His hair is perfectly parted and yours has four pins holding it back out of your soft face. You are so much alike in physical features. But deep inside, beneath your beauty, you are nothing like Hanschen. Your spirit longs to be free and fly out fthis black-and-white town. Hanschen is more interested in making the status quo work for him, while you try your best to defy it. He's perfection, and you are imperfection. He's the perfectly formed vase with no bumps or scratches. You're the vase the artist let carelessly fall from his grasp. and shatter.

When you're Elise Rilow, this conservative life you live is like a sinking ship dragging you down to the depths of the sea.

* * *

><p>I awaken early in the morning of November 30, 1891 when the moon is still out. I silently slip out of my bed and cross to the window. The fall wind blows back my curtain, giving me perfect view of the sky. The clock ticking soothes me as I stare to the stars. There's a little ledge on my window which I can <em>just<em> sit on. The wind blows through my white nightgown. It feels lovely, sending shivers through my body. My long blonde hair flys around me as the wind gently pushes it back. I giggle and brush it back out of my face. The darkness below looks so inviting. A free, open space I could run around in, the wind whipping through my long blonde hair. I looked back to make sure I was clear. I went to slip down to freedom. Sweet, brief freedom..

"Elise? What are you doing?"

My brother stands in my doorway, leaning against the doorframe. "Hanschen," I whisper in surprise. "What are you doing awake at this time of morning?" "I could ask you the same thing, brother." Hanschen walked over and pulled my hand. His strength forced me up, much to my displeasure. "It is three-thirty in the morning, Lise," he informed me. "You should be sleeping. Mama would be in a panic if she saw you with dark circles underneath your eyes."

"Herr Sonnenstitch will be furious if you are asleep in his class," I retorted. He raised an eyebrow. "Touche, sister, but I can get away with it. Now get to bed." I crossed my arms over my chest. Hanschen forced me down on my bed. He threw the cover over my thin nightgown and kissed my forehead. "Hansi, you did not answer my question. Why were you awake?"

"If you must be such a pest, I was in the bathroom." "Your second time this eve," I muttered under my breath. Hanschen seemed to hear me and withdrew his hand from the bed cover. "Shut it." He went to blow out the candle at my bedside. "I am still not tired. I cannot sleep." "You must try, Lise."

I sat up. "But I cannot! I am plagued by the thoughts inside my mind." "Oh? What thoughts, if you do not mind me asking." I blushed a deep red. "Oh, do not mind. I should not have brought it up. I will talk to Mama about it in the morning." "Lise, we are equal in age. We are siblings. It is perfecty normal to talk." I shook my head at him. "It is nothing. I am feeling thirsty, brother. Can you get me a water?"

Hanschen sighed and went to exit my room. I could hear him mumble something under his breath. "Pain in my ass."

"What?"

"Nicths, liebe schwester."

I laid on my side, clutching my stomach. It gurgled and churned. Discomfort spread through my lower stomach. Cramping ensued and I felt something wet trickle through my legs. I gasped, jolting upwards just as Hanschen returned. "Was ist los?" I shook my head and laid back down.

"Nicths," I replied. "Just my head." "Sleep would do you good," he snorted, handing me the water. I gulped down the liquid, gasping as I finished. Hanschen looked at me in slight disgust. "You sound uncivilized." "There's no one here except you and I. It doesn't matter." Handing the glass back to Hanschen, I turned on my side. "Good night, bruder. And please, do not mention this to Mama in the morning!" Hanschen raised an eyebrow.

"Mention what, sister?"

The candle was blown out and my elder brother left me to my dreams. It took an exhausting hour for me to fall back asleep. That hour was full of excruciating cramping and liquid flowing from in between my legs. It was dreadfully uncomfortable. There were so many times when I wanted to scream from the pains in my lower stomach, but kept it inside. Soon, I feel into a somewhat fitfull sleep.

I awoke to Mama's yells. I botled upwards and looked at her. "Mama, what is it? Why are you screaming?"

"Elise! You have bled and stained the sheets!"

I threw my covers off and screamed in shock. Blood stained my white nightgown and my pure white sheets. I felt dizzy and laid back. Mama pulled me up, flinging me to my window. I caught my balance on the window seat. "Mama, am I going to die? Oh Mama, please tell me I am going to be alright!" Mama threw my bloody sheets to the maid trembling in the doorway next to Hanschen. I gathered my nightgown in my hand, covering the bloodstains in back. "You are not going to die! Gretchen, please fetch the napkins." Gretchen curtsied and rushed past Hanschen, who nodded curtly and followed her.

Mama went over to me. She sighed, brushing my hair back. "It's alright, darling. The blood will come right out." She embraced me, not noticing me wince in discomfort as my chest pressed against her tightly. "Ow, Mama. My chest." Mama looked at me up and down, her eyes stopping at my upper half. She clasped her hands together. "Oh Elise, you are growing!"

I didn't understand. I hadn't grown an inch in two months. Hanschen had grown like a pesky weed. "No, I am as tall as I was for my fifteenth birthday." Mama laughed, flashing her snow-white teeth. "Darling, I mean you are becoming a woman. You are blossoming into a young lady." She aided me in removing my stained nightgown, leaving me nude. She quickly dressed me in undergarments, fetching a white pad from Gretchen when she reentered.

"Elise, you are not dying. This blood flows from your body each month." She gave me the pad. "Put it in your underclothes." "Where," I asked, shocked. What was happening? Mama sighed and pulled a pair of my bloomers from my drawers. She put them in between the two holes where the legs go. I copied her, then pulled my bloomers on. I felt drier.

"Mama, why am I bleeding?"I winced at the cramping, folding my hands over my stomach. "Why does it hurt so badly?" Gretchen finished making my bed, curtsied, and left. Mama sat down and patted the spot next to her. I sat, folding my hands in my lap. "Darling, it is all a part of growing up into a strong mature woman." "Why are my.. breasts growing so large! They feel sore, Mama." Mama blushed, opened her mouth to speak when a slick voice interrupted her.

"Pardon me, Mother, but I am going to meet my schoolmates for a study session." "Very well, Hanschen. But please be back for lunch around noon. Your father is returning from Munich and will want to speak with us as a family." "Ja, mama," he replied, placing a perfect smile on his face. He met my eyes and smirked as he left our sight.

"Now, Elise, I can only tell you that you are growing into a woman. It is not comfortable. Being a woman is difficult work." "Mama-" "Pardon me, Frau Rilow, but Frau Haynsworth is here to see you," came the nervous voice of Gretchen. Mama smiled with relief and stood. "Now, get dressed child and come downstairs."

I stared after my mother in confusion. Why were my breasts growing larger? Why was blood flowing from within my legs? I looked besides me. Mama had laid out a dark blue dress with sky blue stockings. I dressed myself, fixing my stockings. I pinned my hair back, clearing my face. It made my face seem a little more mature. The November wind blew through my room, beckoning to me. I went and looked out to the road. I saw my brother in the distance, conversing with the meek Enrst Robel and musician Georg.

I wanted desperately to go outside and run around. I wanted to run with Martha, Anna, Thea, and Wendla down to the stream and gossip about anything and everything. How easy it would be to slip out the window, like the night before.

My mama's shrill voice interrupted my thoughts. Maybe later..

* * *

><p>Moritz wrung his wrists nerously as he waited outside his house. Melchior should be there any minute. He cast a glance back to his house. The shadow of father lurked inside the prison Moritz called home. He didn't want to go back in there. His father had lectured him for nearly forty-five minutes on the importance his grades. He was trying. God knew Moritz was trying his hardest to keep up his grades.<p>

"Moritz!"

The skittish young man looked to his right. A taller, well-built young man walked up to him. "Hello there, Melchi," he managed to say, letting a weak grin appear on his face. "You look tired, Moritz." "I couldn't sleep." Moritz shuddered, remembering the seductive dream that took over his subconcious last night. Melchior gave his old friend a knowing smile. "Do you want to talk about it?" Moritz shook his head and blushed furiously. "N-Not here! W-We're going t-to be late anyway. S-Shall we go?" The two friends chatted for a few minutes as they walked to Hanschen's home.

"Melchi, it's getting worse. When I am not awake studying, I am being tormented by the sticky nightmares! There's a woman-" Moritz stopped to shiver. Melchior smiled in amusement, much to Moritz's displeasure. "Stop laughing at me! It's horrible, Melchi. There's a woman, but not a woman!" "What do you mean? A woman, but not a woman?" "S-She's our age. Her hair is long and shines like the sun." Melchior nodded at Moritz, thinking about who in their age group Moritz could be thinking about.

"Do you know her?" "N-No, s-she isn't farmilliar to me." Melchior tapped Mortz, signalling him to stop as two elderly people walked their way. The two boys smiled and nodded in respect. Moritz sighed in relief as the old couple walked out of earshot.

"M-Melchi, the things she does.. Oh God, Melchi."

Melchior was immediately interested. "What does she do?" Moritz grabbed his friend by the arm, his eyes widening in fear. "S-She touches me there! She undoes my pants, strokes my..o-organ hard a-and.."

"And?"

"And I wake, in a..sticky mess."

Moritz blushed again. Melchior smiled sympathetically at his pained friend. "It's perfectly normal, Moritz. I've experienced them as well. But, mine were not so, how should I say it, distracting." Moritz groaned and held onto Melchior for suport. "And we can't stop them?"

"Sadly, no. That's the bitch of being an adolescent, I suppose," Melchior said, somewhat mournfully. "M-Melchior!" Moritz wasn't used to hearing his friend curse like this. "Sorry, Moritz." Moitz inhaled sharply, looking quite pale. Soon, they'd reached the Rilow household. Three figures stood in a group near the hill, conversing with one another. "Ernst, Georg, Hanschen! Hello!" Georg waved the two other boys over. "Hallo! We were about to go find you." The boy glanced at Ernst and Hanschen, who were talking quietly about middle terms. "Where shall we go?" Hanschen looked over to Ernst, his eyes boring into the meek boy. "I don't know. Where do you think, Ernst?" Ernst blinked rapidly at the question before saying,"The, er, pond is a lovely place to focus on Latin." The four other students nodded in confirmation.

Something struck Hanschen. He stopped walking and cursed under his breath. "W-What is it, H-Hanschen?" "I forgot my other book in the dining room," replied the blonde to the Robel boy. He turned back to walk to his home when a yell stopped him.

"HANSCHEN! HANSCHEN, WAIT!"

Moritz could see a petite figure approaching them. Blonde hair whipped around her as she sprinted over to the boys. Hanschen pinched the bridge of his nose. "Elise, stop running like a wild woman!" A pink faced Elise Rilow gasped for air. She held out a medium sized book to her brother. "You forgot this! Mama is angry since Frau Haysnworth pointed it out as we spoke over tea." "Well, Gretchen should have put it in my room," replied Hanschen haughtily.

Elise rolled her eyes and shoved the book in her brother's arms. "A simple 'Thank you, Elise' would be greatly appreciated."

"And a polite greeting to my friends would also be appreciated, Lise." Georg and Mechior smirked as Elise immaturely stuck her tongue out at Hanschen. Ernst laughed, but ceased at the dissaproving look of Hanschen. Moritz didn't know how to react. He caught the wandering eye of Elise, and quickly looked away in embarassment. "Hallo, freunde von Hanschen," she said sweetly, curtseying to each of the boys. She turned to her brother and gave him a cold look.

"Happy?" Hanschen straightened up. He stared her down for a minute before going to whisper in her ear. Moritz's sensative hearing picked up the cruel phrase: "Watch yourself, sister, or I may just let it slip you tried to run off again." "You would not dare," Elise hissed back.

"Er, Hanschen?"

The arguing siblings turned to the timid Ernst Robel."U-Uh w-would E-Elise like t-to join u-us?" "NO," Hanschen shot back angrly. He noticed how Ernst shrunk back against Otto in fear. "I mean, no Ernst," he said kindly. "My dear sister has studies of her own to attend to." The other Rilow child smiled smugly and winked at Moritz, who was entranced by her. Melchior nudged him out of his spell. "Actually, brother, Mama said that fresh air would do me good. You do see how pale I've been getting," she retorted, holding out her arms. The other boys agreed. She had a sickly pale tint to her. "Yes, Hanschen let her stay. She could keep us on course. You know how we always get distracted."

Georg trailled off at the glaring eye of Hanschen. "I think she'd be a wonderful addition to our study group," Melchior proclaimed. "For the same reasons Georg mentioned." Elise grinned, curtseying in thanks to Melchior. "I'll just go tell Mama where I am going!" With that, the five boys watched the blonde haired girl run back to the large house. Hanschen growled, turning to Melchior. "You're doing this to spite me, Gabor," the Rilow boy spat. "Perhaps. But perhaps I meant what I said, Rilow."

Hanschen grabbed Ernst's arm and dragged him forward. "You stay here and wait for her. I would prefer to begin studying early." "You would let a group of young men escort your sister to the pond? What a good brother you are, Rilow," Melchior called to the boy. Moritz played with his shirt-sleeve nervously while Hanschen and Ernst disapeared down the hill. "N-Now what do we do?" Georg opened his Latin book and sat on the grass. "We wait. While we do, lets go over that passage Herr Sonnenstitch requires us to know for tomorrow."

He cleared his throat and read, "litora, multum ille et terris iactatus et alto Vi superum, saevae memorem Iunonis ob iram-"

Otto joined him, leaving Melchior and Moritz standing. Moritz looked back to the Rilow household then to the direction Hanschen and Ernst headed. "HELLO!" Elise ran back, her face flushed red. "Mama said I may join you for a little while, as long as I leave with Han-" She scanned the group. "Where is my brother?" "H-He went off with Ernst," Moritz stuttered. Elise's eyes flashed with anger. She stomped her foot childishly. "Of course he would! The immature little-"

"We should be going. Time is passing and we all need to know this passage for tomorrow's class," interrupted Georg. He and Otto stood and set off, joined by Melchior. "Come along you two," he shouted back to Elise and Moritz. The blonde Rilow girl glanced at Moritz, who tugged at his collar uncomfortably. "Shall we join them, mein Herr?"

She held out her arm. Moritz was confused. What did she want him to do? His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Elise leaned over and whispered, "You're supposed to take my arm and escort me." "O-OH! R-Right, sorry Fraulein Rilow," he apologized. Elise giggled as he linked his arm with hers. "It is quite alright. You may call me Lise, if it pleases you." Moritz nodded, quickening their pace so they caught up with the others. "Moritz," he introduced. "M-Moritz Stiefel."

**I do not own Spring Awakening**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

"Litora, multum ille et terris iactatus et alto Vi superum, saevae memorem Iunonis ob iram.."

Elise repeated the passage to Moritz. His lips formed the words as she spoke. "Multa quoque et bello passus, dum conderet urbem... Arma virumque cano, Troiae qui primus ab oris.. what does it all mean?"

"Hmm?"

Elise put a blade of grass in the book and closed it with a sigh. "What does the passage mean, Moritz?" The boy shrugged. "D-Don't ask me. I can barely say the words."

He turned his attention to pulling bits of grass from the earth. Elise gazed over her right shoulder. Melchior was scribbling something down in a book furiously. His mouth moved at every other scribble, his eyes full of intent.

Otto and Georg leaned against a tree opposite of Elise and Moritz, drawing on a scrap piece of paper leant to them by Melchior. Her older brother and Ernst sat on the side of the pond, the blonde reading something to Ernst, who was shaking like a leaf. Elise looked upwards, smiling as a leaf drifted down to the earth. She giggled quietly as the dark red leaf trickled down her nose and landed on her chest.

The fifteen year old pinched the leaf and blew on it. Mortz sputtered in shock for the leaf floated to his face. He laughed uncomfortably while Elise giggled in delight. She looked up at the sun. "It is such a lovely day, hm Moritz?" "Y-Yes, it is."

Melchior rolled his eyes at the cliche of a conversation starter. The two teenagers did not notice, only focused on the bright blue sky.

"Do you boys always come here to study?" Moritz shook his head wildly. Elise laughed at his jerky head motion. "Does your head always shake like that, Moritz?" Moritz knew she was teasing him, but grew defensive. "N-No! Never!"

The girl raised an eyebrow causing her to look remarkably like Hanschen, decided Moritz. "Alright, no need to be defensive now! I'm only trying to make conversation."

"S-Sorry," apologized the student.

Elise reach over Moritz for the Latin book. She noticed how his face reddened like a tomato when her hand traveled above his pelvis. "U-Uh, Elise?" The mentioned girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusement at Moritz's discomfort. "What? What can possibly be the matter, Moritz?" She opened her arms presenting the environment around her. "There's nothing wrong with this day, with me, with anyone here! Yet, you stutter and mumble like a shy child clinging to his mother's skirts."

Moritz avoided her glare, instead focusing on his fingers playing with a blade of grass. "I"m sorry," he muttered. "I'm j-just a little n-nervous around n-new people." His eyes cast downwards, fixing on Elise's sky-blue stockings. They complimented her dark blue dress and doll-like skin perfectly. "Lovely," he said aloud. "Pardon?"

Moritz pulled at his collar nervously. His heart dropped at Elise's amused face. "I didn't quite hear you, Herr Stiefel. What were you saying?"

"E-Er, ille. Ille. I w-was saying the p-passage ment-tally," he stammered. Hanschen's sister nodded slowly and smiled at him. "Good for you! Speaking of your Latin, we should go back to it." The pages flipped quickly as Elise scanned the passages. "Ille...et terris iactatus et alto Vi superum...etcetera etcetera. This isn't interesting." The girl rose to her feet saying," You know this already. Just do not fret about it and you shall be fine." Elise smiled supportively at her new aquaintance.

She turned her back to Moritz. "Hanschen! Hanschen!"

The blonde rolled his eyes, amusing his dark-haired companion. "Ignore her, Ernst," he crooned. "Now, where did we leave Perseus?"

"BROTHER! BROTHER, DEAR!"

"Wh-What are you trying to do?" Elise whipped her head to face Moritz. Her teeth flashed into a grande smile. "To spite him. It's quite entertaining, you see." Her pale hand jutted out to Moritz. "Come on." Moritz continued staring at her stockings for a minute before returning to reality. "W-What?"

"There's only one thing Hanschen hates more than me bothering him."

"What is that?"

Moritz was pulled onto his feet by the younger Rilow. Elise's eyes twinkled with amusement, stunning the student.

She looked so much like Ilse at that moment. Beautiful young Ilse who left him to suffer through this teenaged existence just a year and a half ago. She left him standing there the moonlight by the pond watching her hair fade in with the black night as she ran into the trees. His heart ached. _Ilse_, he mourned mentally. _Why did you leave us?_

"Ready?"

Torn away from his thoughts, Moritz focused on Elise's concerned look. "Are you alright, Moritz?" He swallowed and nodded in response. "Good." Moritz's palm sweat as Elise locked her hand in his. "Just follow me," she whispered, pressing something into his free palm.

"Oh Hanschen, dear!"

The grunting Hanschen turned from Ernst to face his sibling. "Wha-" A projectile landed right on his forehead, leaving him momentarily stunned. "ELISE!" Moritz Stiefel lowered his hand with wide eyes. "Run, RUN!" Elise tugged the amused Stiefel along as her brother gave chase. The two teenagers erupted into giggles while they circled around the large tree to the reeds. "GET BACK HERE THIS MINUTE, YOU IMPETUOUS CHILD!" Melchior coughed and stuck out his shoe, tripping Hanschen over onto the abandoned Latin book.

"Hanschen!" Ernst rushed over to his tutor, ignoring the other boys' laughter at Hanschen's misfortune. "Took quite a tumble there, eh Herr Rilow?" Hanschen glared at Melchior. He felt Ernst's hand on his shoulder jump away when another projectile landed on his clothing. Hanschen took the item in his two fingers to examine. It was a small acorn, the size of his fingernail. His temper flared while his cheeks burned with embarressment and anger. "ELISE, YOU AND HERR STIEFEL HAD BETTER RUN. WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'RE DEAD!" As he uttered this warning, a third acorn bounced off his face followed by girlish laughter. "ELISE RILOW!"

Elise doubled over cackling. Moritz unsuccessfully tried to hold back laughter. Elise fell over onto Moritz's lap still holding her stomach. "D-Did you s-see his f-face! Oh God, h-he looked like a c-complete-" She could not finish for her giggles bubbled over her words. Moritz's hand covered her lips in an effort to quiet her. He felt her flinch in surprise and her lips pressing against his hand as she scolded him

"S-Shh, listen."

Leaves crunched in front of the hiding tricksters. The girl squirmed in the Stiefel boy's arms as if she were attempting to turn invisible, thus avoiding the approaching stranger. Both their hearts beat wildly in that time. Those who peered from above and into the children's minds and souls could see why their hearts were in sync with each other. Though, the children themselves did not know it yet.

The shadow lurked around the corner of the reeds. Their hearts stopped when the shadow's arm came into view. _Be still, my heart_ instructed the girl, for a fear with two reasons.

Moritz clutched onto her with the strength his weak body could muster. His weight transferred to his knees as did Elise's. They moved as one, so in sync with one another. "Elise, Moritz, bist du hier?" The duo sprang to their feet and galloped away from the slim figure of Georg. "ELISE!" Said girl burst into screams, not of fear, but of amusement.

She felt so free, so in control. _This is what freedom feels like_ she mused to herself as her newfound friend took her into an unfamilliar wooded area. _Having the say in your actions, running wild and free. Getting the choice to torment others without pain of punishment__._ The last thought was foolish, she realized. She would have to return home sooner or later. And Hanschen would be waiting. Punishment already decided and ready to be served.

"Here we are."

They were in a clearing far away from the pond. Elise caught her breath looking at the scenery around her. It was almost like in the fairy tales Mama had read her. The illustrations always contained the circle of trees around a small spot where the heroine met her prince/villan. It continued to be a favorite setting of Elise. She never thought a clearing like this was right in her hometown. "Oh goodness," she breathed. Moritz let her hand slip from his grasp before checking the path behind them. He knew it was a little prank, but he feared Hanschen's rage. He remembered how Elise's elder brother had yelled and fumed, how his face grew as red as blood when the acorn hit.

"Moritz!" Elise waltzed over to him gracefully, taking his hand in hers again. "Isn't it lovely here? Look and listen."

She twirled into his arms then out again. The older boy was confounded. The girl closed her eyes and began to hum a slow tune. She danced with herself, spinning around in a circle. Her dark dress floated upwards revealing more of those intriguing sky-blue stockings. His eyes traveled up her legs to her slim thigh. His heart palpitated and breath quickened.

Leaves rustled around the two. Moritz was entranced by the dancing girl. She was lost in her own little world. A saddened smile crossed his face. "Ilse.."

Elise stopped twirling. "Beg pardon?"

"O-Oh, nothing, Lise. Just nothing." "No, what is it? What did you say, Moritz?" The boy shyly glanced down at his shoes. "It's just..you remind me of an old friend." Lise was intrigued. "Really? Anyone Hanschen or I know?" "H-Hanschen knew her as well." _But not as well as I did..._

"What happened to her?" "Wh-What do you mean, Lise?"

She stepped over to him. "Your eyes. They're sad, lost. Something happened to her, Moritz, didn't it?" He ran a hand through his messy hair, a nervous habit of his. "...I don't know." His eyes glistened and breath hitched. "I-I don't know. She was b-bruised all over and bleeding from her nose and lip. Her dress was torn off h-her-"

Words caught in his throat. It was too painful to remember. The memory of Ilse standing in the moonlight, her breast nearly shown through her ripped nightgown. The corner of her lip crusted over with dried blood and covered with a fresh layer of blood from her nose. Her eyes were both black and blue along with her arms. He'd washed her face gently with his jacket. She'd pleaded with him to _let her go_. It pained him. To this day, it pained his heart.

"M-Moritz?"

He felt her touch on his cheeks. His body flinched from the unfamiliar touch of Elise's hand on his face. Her finger trailed down to a tear. "I'm sure she is alright now," she whispered reassuringly. Moritz licked his chapped lips before pressing them together. His eyes lowered to meet Lise's. "I certainly hope so." He hadn't heard from her in months. No one knew where Ilse was living currently. Most people in this town didn't give a damn. They were all convinced that her father had been doing the right thing by punishing her in such a manner..

Pale arms wrapped around his neck. The Rilow girl's head pressed into the space between his chin and chest.

His arms awkwardly surrounded her. "Moritz, I'm sorry for questioning you like this." His chin sat on top of her head, eyes staring out into the wooded area. "No, it's alright," cracked his voice. A dark shadow passed above them. The sky turned cloudy. Elise's body shivered against Moritz's. Her dress was thin he realized.

"Here."

Moritz put his coat around Lise's shoulders. She threw him a questioning look. "Y-You look cold," he stammered, embarrassed. Her cheeks tinged pink. "Yes, a little. I wish it were still summer. I love the warmth so much." She smiled at him while brushing back a stray piece of hair. "Do you like the summer as well?" "The spring," he replied. "Why is that, Herr Stiefel?" They began to stroll throughout the clouded forest.

"The symbolism of it, I s-suppose." Seeing her confused expression, Moritz rushed to explain. "You s-see, spring is the start of new l-life. The new flowers come out and new offspring are b-born into the world. W-We also celebrate Easter in the spring, the Resurrection of Christ."

"I see," she nodded.

They walked together in silence. Their fingers intertwined knowingly. The wind blew through the forest again. Lise's body suddenly shivered. "A-Are you still cold?" Her head nodded. Then she uttered a sneeze. "Gesundheit! You know, we better start back before you fall ill."

Her hand clutched onto Moritz's arm desperately. "I don't want to go back. Don't make us. We were having such a lovely time getting to know one another." "Yes, but Hanschen would kill me if you were to become sick. You are also supposed to leave with him, remember?" Her expression became one of absolute horror. "Oh Gott," she breathed. She dropped her hand and darted away. "Elise! L-LISE!" Moritz ran after her.

"Elise Rilow, where in God's name have you been?"

Elise placed her hand on her chest and breathed in deeply. Hanschen was leaning against a tree with a cowering Ernst beside him. She bowed her head, preparing for the worst to come. "With Moritz Stiefel, brother," she told him in a monotone. "Obviously, seeing as you two were the ones who fled the scene after pelting me and my classmates with acorns!" The brother stalked over with a furious expression plastered on his features.

"You completely embarrass me by acting like a child. Then you shame Father and Mother by running off with Moritz Stiefel, who is about the most idiotic boy in the town!" "Herr Stiefel is not an idiot, brother," snapped Elise. "He is quite a nice young man who is well-spok-" Her brother's iron hold on her wrist cut her off. Lise moaned as Hanschen's grip tightened over her boney wrist. "You do not have the slightest idea about how young men think. You could have shamed our family by.._cavorting_ with Moritz Stiefel."

She didn't understand. "Cavorting? Hanschen, what do you-?"

"Enough! You are coming home with me this instant, Elise! And you should behave otherwise I will inform Father of your shameful actions." Her face turned white with fear. Elise looked back. "Moritz," she called out softly. Hanschen tugged her forwards and away from the pond. A frightened Ernst followed the siblings.

Meanwhile, the young Moritz Stiefel peered from behind the bushes. He felt completely horrible. He desperately wanted to follow them and receive the punishment from Hanschen. A simple slap wouldn't even faze him. His father had dealt worse wounds to his psyche.. Moritz rose to his feet in preparation to chase after the group.

"Stop it."

"M-Melchi."

Melchior put his hand on Moritz's shoulder. "She'll be fine," assured Melchior. "H-How do you know this? Y-You don't k-know what happens in the Rilow h-household, Melchi," argued Moritz. Melchior only sighed.

"You're right, I don't know for certain what goes on. But I do know that Hanschen is an expert on working the system to his advantage. He won't tell his father, but he will hold this over Elise for as long as they are living with their parents."

* * *

><p>"Willkommen zu Hause, Vater."<p>

Hanschen bowed to his father then presented Ernst. "This is my classmate, Ernst Robel. He was having some difficulty with the Latin, so I invited him back to the house. I hope that you do not mind." Her Rilow smiled at his son, the spitting image of himself, before turning to the nervous Ernst. "Very nice to meet you, Ernst." "T-Thank you, Herr Rilow," stammered Ernst. Hanschen nudged Ernst to bow, which he did clumsily. Herr Rilow chuckled before turning to his wife.

"Ah, meine beloved Frau," he greeted his wife, kissing her on the cheek. Frau Rilow curtsied low."My dear husband, how was your trip?" "Tiring, but we have made plans for future businesses all in Munich. We are planning on speaking with some businessmen in Frankfurt next month."

"Father, that is wonderful. Mama, we are missing someone," Hanschen commented as they sat down at the dining table. Herr Rilow looked around the table. "Ah, yes! Where is my daughter, Gisela?" Frau Rillow excused herself before going up the staircase to her daughter's room.

She found her daughter sitting on the windowsill, her bare legs dangling from it. "Elise, child, what are you doing?" "Mama," Elise called out in shock. She swung her legs around facing her mother. "Mama," she exclaimed. "Child, get down from there! You will expose yourself. And why are you not wearing your beautiful stockings I picked out for you?" Elise obeyed her mother and stood in front of her. "I'm sorry, Mama. But the breeze is so lovely today! I hate being inside again instead of outside."

"Well, Elise, you have to be inside for a while. Your Papa has arrived home from Munic and is missing you."

Elise nodded her head and pulled on her sky tights. "No, not like that! You'll rip them!" Her mother helped straighten out the tights gently. "Mama, can I ask you a question?" "Yes, child, but quickly. Your father is expecting us." Elise closed her hands over her mother's own ones. "Mama, how did you meet father?" Frau Rilow raised an eyebrow at the question her daughter was so eager to have answered. "You know how we met, child. My father and his father introduced us at a tour of Frankfurt factories."

That wasn't enough to satisfy her. Elise brushed back her hair and knelt besides her mother. "Mama, did you like him immediately? Did you know you wanted to marry him when you first saw him?" Blush coated the elder woman's face. "Goodness, Elise, what has gotten into you to ask such a question? And on a day like this at this point in time! Come, we must greet your father!"

"Mama!"

"NOW!"

Elise groaned and obeyed her mother. She straightened out her blue dress as her mother waited impatiently. "I am coming, Mama," she assured the woman. "Hurry, child! I would hate to keep your father waiting after such a long journey home!" Frau Rilow flounced out the room as Gretchen entered with fresh linens.

"You had better hurry, Fraulein Rilow," commented the maid. "You know your Mama does not like to be kept waiting." Elise took one last look at herself in the mirror. "Child, you look beautiful. Now hurry and go downstairs." "Gretchen? Gretchen, can I ask you a question?" "Not now, dear! Your mother will have my head for keeping Herr Rilow from seeing his daughter."

"But she never answered my question! I'm so confused and I need someone to tell me!" Elise sat on her bed, jostling the sheets. Gretchen threw her arms out. "You have always been a dificult child." Elise grinned.

"Now, what is your question?"

"Gretchen, how do you know you like someone? How do you feel when you see someone you find...attractive?"

Gretchen's cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. "Why, Fraulein Rilow! Why do you ask such a question?" Her teeth bit down on her lip gently. "W-Well, you do know how I was out with Haschen and his friends this morning, right?" Gretchen nodded in agreement. "W-Well, I..spoke to one of his classmates for most of the time." The older woman smiled knowingly. "Is he a handsome young boy?" "Oh, yes!" She cursed herself internally at her eager reaction. "W-Well, he did look a little disheveled. There were dark shadows underneath his eyes and his clothes were all rumpled." "And how did you feel when you were with him?"

How did she feel? Elise honestly did not know the answer to that question. She knew when they were alone in the woods she had felt something strange. "I don't know," murmured the girl. Her hand covered her stomach. "I felt...odd. My stomach would drop when he spoke to me. My heart would flutter about like a bird. I couldn't help but smile at him." She looked at the maid, confused. "Does this mean I am to marry him? Are we chosen by God?"

"Goodness, Elise! Fifteen years of age and already thinking of marriage!" Gretchen took hold of Elise's hands and stood her up. "No, miss. It does not mean that you and this boy are meant for marriage. You do feel something for him." At Elise's horrified expression, the elder woman squeezed her hands. "Oh, it is not sinful! We all feel something special for certain people at one point in our lives. Now, your mother will have me fired for keeping you up here any more. Come!"

"Gretchen! Wait!" "Yes, child?" Elise brushed her hair back out of habit. "What...What am I supposed to do about my feelings?"

Gretchen sighed deeply and grabbed Elise's hand. "It is up to you to decide." The maid tugged Elise down the stairs into the dining room.

"Es ist mein kind!"

Elise went to embrace her Papa, kissing both his cheeks. "Hallo Father!" She smiled at him, her Mama, Ernst, and then Hanschen. Her smiled faded as Hanschen smirked at her, raising his eyebrows. "Come now, Elise! I have not seen you in nearly two months and you have grown like a weed!" Blush coated her cheeks at the comment. Her arms covered her chest. The elder man chuckled at his daughter's embarrasment. "Oh my girl, I did not mean to make you blush! Now come, sit on my lap and tell me about your day."

"Well, Father," interrupted Hanschen theatrically. "Ernst and I met our classmates and we all went down to the pond to study our Latin." He cast a look at Ernst, who was smoothing out his pants so no crease could be seen. "And Elise joined us, right Ernst?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh, yes, she did." Ernst gave Elise a pleasent grin. "And Elise helped us greatly!" Hanschen smirked at Ernst. "No, she did not assist us." He raised his eyebrows again at his sister. "Rather, she spent the most time 'tutoring'-" "Everyone!" Elise turned to her father, putting a hand on her collarbone. "I helped everyone with the Latin. Even Melchior Gabor, Papa," she lied quickly. "Melchior Gabor required tutoring? We are speaking of the atheist Melchior Gabor who challenges his teachers in everything and the priest at every Sunday mass," asked Frau Rilow.

"Y-Yes, Mama," answered Elise.

"She also tutored Moritz Stiefel," sniggered Hanschen. Elise went pale. Herr Rilow looked at his daughter with a blank expression. The girl could not tell if that was a good or bad sign. "Moritz Stiefel? Now where have I heard of the name?" "Darling, he is the son of Frederick and Helga Stiefel," Frau Rilow commented. "He is the one who always falls asleep during the sermon at mass," interjected Hanschen once more.

She could not believe Hanschen! He was putting Moritz down in front of the entire family and Ernst! "Well, he is up all night studying," retorted Elise sharply. "And how do you know that, sister?" "Because he told me, brother!"

"Kinder!"

The two siblings quit squabbeling and looked down. Elise stood up off her Papa's lap and held her hands in front of her. "Sorry, Papa," apologized the girl. "But in my defense, Moritz Stiefel is a nice boy. He is kind and a good student." A snort of amusement was uttered by the blonde Rilow boy. "Hanschen," scolded Ernst quietly. Hanschen rose to his feet and bowed to his father. "Pardon Ernst and I, Father, but we must resume studying our Latin and Greek." Ernst followed Hanschen out the dining room and up the stairs to Hanschen's study.

"Elise, you were speaking to Moritz Stiefel?"

"Yes, Papa."

"And how was he to you?"

Elise smiled. "He was kind, a little nervous, but kind. He is a good student, despite what Hanschen may say against him."

"Did you spend time with him?"

"Y-Yes. I helped him study his Latin earlier today. I think I may want to help him again, though." The father raised his eyebrow. "Oh?" The daughter nodded slowly. "Yes. He would benefit from my help."

Herr Rilow stood in front of his daughter. His light blonde hair shone in the sunlight, as he stood near the window in the large dining room. "Elise, I would prefer it if you did not spend much time with Moritz Stiefel." His daughter shot him a questioning look. "But why? He is a kind person." "Darling, your Papa does not mean to stop speaking to him all together. He is only asking that you spend more time focused on your lessons and less on...Moritz Stiefel," explained her mother.

Elise reentered her room a few minutes later very confused.

Why did her Papa and Mama want her to reduce her time being spent with Moritz Stiefel? Had Hanschen told them about the prank? No, he couldn't have..

She sat on her window seat once more and looked out onto the empty road in the distance. As she thought of the skittish boy she had befriended, her heart swelled. A smile graced her lips as the wind blew and encircled her.

* * *

><p><em>Her slim body sprinted from him. Her laugh carried on the wind, booming from all corners of the woods.<em>

_"Moritz, Moritz," she called._

_He looked all around. The wind rustled the leaves and swept around his body. She materialized out of nothing. In her fragile hands she held a single red leaf. Her pale lips blew it into his face. "Moritz," she giggled._

_He was in the classroom. The blonde turned to him. Her dress was just barely reaching her knee. Her hips swayed teasingly as she crossed to the podium. It shrunk down. Her toned legs climbed over them, giving his eyes a full view of the sky blue stockings. His heart raced like a horse in a race. She straddled his hips and placed her hands on his shoulders._

_He couldn't help but moan as she gently kissed his lips. God, there was nothing like the taste of her. He inhaled her sweet scent. She smelled of nature, of the daffodills that grew in the meadow come springtime._

_His hips bucked up to hers when her hand began unbuttoning his white shirt. He uttered a gasp of pleasure. His hand brushed in her long blonde hair. Her hand stopped at his groin. An arrow shot out, causing his face to redden with embarrassment. Her lips curled into a smile. She breathed: "Give me that hand, please, and the itch you can't control." _

_His pants loosened and she expertly spread her hand across his chest and downwards. "Let me teach you how to handle all the sadness in your soul." _

_She knew him. She knew his heart. She knew the darkness that threatened to consume him. The pressure. She could help him release the pressure..._

_"Oh we'll work that silver magic and we'll aim it at the wall."_

_Her teeth grazed on his earlobe. _

_"Love make you blind, kid, but I wouldn't mind at all."_

_He cried out in complete_ _pleasure.._

_"Elise!"_

He awoke in a mess.

It was the second time the dream had come to him.

But this time, it truly frightened him.

He rose from his bed and silently slipped into the bathroom. Once he was washed clean of his own seed, he looked into the mirror. How could he dream of her like this? It was Hanschen Rilow's sister, for God's sake! He felt shame, but then it disappeared. His heart pounded with joy at the thought of his lips on hers, his fingers searching her young body.

No.

He bowed his head and murmured a prayer. He was confused, full of regret and sin. What did this all mean?

He would have to ask Melchior about it in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

As he stumbled down the road, he could not concentrate.

His vision blurred, his head swam. That dream kept haunting him. Elise's figure beckoning to him with a seductie smirk on her face. It was not the same girl he had met yesterday. That girl was sweet, full of innocence. His dreams. Were they trying to show him what he wanted? What his innermost desires were?

The day went by fairly quickly. He managed to stay conscious during mathematics and history. Gym was a different kind of battle. Moritz suddenly began to feel self-conscious as he dressed. He was thin, but not muscular like Melchior. His skin was pale, but a sickly sort of pale. _Why would Elise fancy me when I look like this_ he asked himself. All during gymnastics, Moritz noticed things about himself that he hadn't realized before. He noticed that he was a decent runner and his legs were beginning to tone. His arms were also beginning to gain muscle. His confidence increased slightly before class ended. The boost in confidence could not help him stay focused in Greek. He found himself dozing off about three-quarters of the way through the lesson. His daydreams were filled with a certain girl in bright-blue stockings..

Moritz entered the Latin classroom five minutes early. He trudged to his chair and collapsed in it tiredly. His eyelids were heavy. All he wanted to do was sleep peacefully for just one night. He could not focus, even on the blank chalkboard at the front of the room. The sounds of chattering entered the classroom and wakened the sleepy teenager for a brief moment. Georg and Otto entered, followed by a pale Ernst. "I can't remember! I can't remember it," fretted Ernst as he took his seat behind Moritz.

_The passage!_

Moritz reached under his desk for the Latin text book. He clumsily flipped throught the pages. His lips repeated the words on the page. He heard Elise's encouraging words in his mind. "_You know this already. Do not fret and you shall be fine," _her voice whispered to him. His heart slowed and his eyes scanned the sentence a dozen times.

"Moritz? You're early!" He glanced up at Melchior's surprised remark. He smiled weakly. "Y-Yes." Melchior nodded slowly and went back to placing his things. Moritz's eyes drew his attention to the lecture podium.

He could see her there, her legs easily sliding around the podium. Her dress length so short he could _just_ imagine the undergarments coming into vie-

_STOP IT! Don't think like this, especially in class with the others around. _

"Good afternoon, gentlemen."

Hanschen strode into the room. He greeted Otto and Georg before walking over to Melchior and Moritz. "Guten Tag, Melchior," Hanschen said cooly. Melchior straightened his posture and returned to greeting just as coldly. Moritz met Hanschen's glare. "G-Guten T-Tag, Hanschen," stuttered Moritz. He knew he was not Hanschen's favorite person at the moment. He took that back; he'd never been Hanschen's favorite.

"Stiefel," the blonde said simply. He bent down so they were at eye-level. "You had best keep your distance from my sister. Otherwise, you will regret ever speaking to her." "Hanschen, it was completely innocent! They merely had a conversation," argued Melchior. "And they ran off together! God knows what deeds Moritz was planning on committing!" Moritz grew bashful and could not look at Hanschen. He hadn't been planning to do anything distasteful with Elise! He would never shame her in such a way. Elise was his friend..right?

He blocked out Melchior and Hanschen's bickering. Herr Sonnenstitch entered, his loud voice ordering them to review the passage for five minutes. The six boys opened their books and began to read silently. Moritz's eyelids grew heavy once more and shut. All he saw was darkness.

He could see the clearing again. It was glowing as if Heaven's light were shining upon it. He was in his white shirt and dress pants. Pure joy filled his body. Laughter escaped from his lips. "Moritz! Moritz come on!"

The blonde haired angel beckoned him and dashed behind the trees. He chased after her, coming to the pond. The body of water rippled as an acorn was thrown into the cool water. Girlish laughter filled the silent air. Elise twirled into his arms. Her head nestled underneath his chin as Moritz laid them onto the ground. Her pale hand rested on his rising chest. His own hand took hold on her thigh, which rested comfortably on his hips.

Those sky blue stockings mesmorized him again. He ran his hand over them, causing Elise to shiver. His eyes met her blue ones. "Are you alright?" Her voice cracked from nervousness. "I think so.."

His nose touched the side of hers, catching the young man by surprise. He had never felt so in control. He had never felt so close to a person in his life thus far. "Are you okay with.." He trailed off anxiously.

She brought her lips closer to his.

"Yes."

_**Herr**_ **Stiefel**

Their lips molded together. Her sweet fragrence engulfed him. The scent of soap floated through his nostrals.

Panic stuck through his being. He couldn't feel anything. His lips, his body. Everything was numb!

"HERR STIEFEL!"

Moritz broke out of his fantasy, standing up immediately. "Sir!" Continue please!" He snapped to attention at the teacher's glare. It wasn't the first time Herr Sonnenstitch had caught him sleeping in class, but the third. The previous times, though, nothing as important as reciting a passage had been occuring. "Herr Stiefel," growled the man. Moritz mentally said the passage from the beginning. He had no idea where the class had left off. Laviniaque seemed like a good place to pick up from.

"L-Laviniaque."

He cleared his throat in an attempt to stall for time. The silence from Herr Sonnenstitch told the student that he was correct so far. _Thank God_, he thanked. His memory was suddenly blank. Why wasn't the rest of the passage famillar to him? He shut his eyes. Oh God, he'd gone over this so many times with Elise yesterday. The next part of the phrase flowed from his mouth smoothly. "Venit litora, multum..."

What was next? What was next?

"Yes?"

"Er.. ille?"

"Hm?"

"Er...Olle."

"Olle?"

Cold sweat came over him. His breathing hitched as it normally did in an uncomfortable situation. _Damn it,_ he thought bitterly as Herr Sonnenstitch tapped the switch threateningly on the ground. "So then somehow, the Pius Aeneus has suffered much in the days still to come?"

Otto, Georg, and Hanschen began to laugh lowly. Another slap of the switch on the ground silenced them. Moritz tensed up. His fingers curled into a fist. Short, jagged nails dug into his palms. He knew what was coming next.

"Herr Stiefel?"

Out of his periphral vision, he could see Melchior glance upwards at him. Moritz swallowed the lump in his throat. His heart was pounding like a drum. His palms sweat. Herr Sonnenstitch stalked closer. He shut his eyes in preparation.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE SAYING, HERR STIEFEL?"

"If you please!"

Mortiz's eyes opened and head turned in shock. The left side of Melchior's face bore the tip of the switch. His old friend stared down the teacher defiantly. Moritz's jaw dropped. He could not believe Melchior would take this for him. He felt guilty. If he hadn't been such a failure at Latin and hadn't been plagued by these dreams, this would not be happening. He could hear Ernst shift in his chair uncertainly behind him. From his point of view, he could see Hanschen lightly drumming his fingers on his lap with a blank expression on his face as his attention was drawn to Melchior. In fact, the entire class had all eyes on the radical, waiting for what he would say next.

"Pardon," asked Herr Sonnenstitch incredulously. "If you please, Herr Sonnenstitch. Can't you at least consider multum olle as a plausable conjecture for how the text might read?" Hanschen's eyebrows raised while Melchior spoke. _You idiot_, he thought. _Just let Stiefel get hit and be done with it! He made an error and he should pay for it!_ Moritz caught Hanschen's glare at him and Melchior. He held his breath then tuned back into Melchior's confrontation with Herr Sonnenstitch.

"Herr Gabor, we are hardly here to conjecture about textual conjecture." The old teacher shot a look over to Moritz, who neutralized his facial features. He couldn't show weakness. Not in this school and definately not with Herr Sonnenstitch.

"The boy," he directed to Moritz, "has made an error." "Yes," agreed Melchior. "Sir, indeed. An understandable error. But can only entertain the fitness of the conjecture... multum olle introducing multa quoque."

Moritz's mind raced as he attempted to keep up with Melchior's arguement. He was so tired, he kept missing out on bits of the statement. His eyelids lowered again. This time he fought to keep them open and won.

"Herr Gabor, since the days of Claudius Denotus, nay, since the moons after Virgil's death, our world has been littered with more than sufficient critical commentary on textual conjecture." The teacher's calm voice masked a growing irritation that threatened to boil over. To Moritz, Herr Sonnenstitch was like a volcano that had been inactive for thousands of years. Ready to explode and cover everything in its path with molten ash and destroy it.

That target had changed from Moritz to Melchior.

"With all respect, sir, are **you** then suggesting there is no more room for critical thought or interpretation?" Melchior turned his head to his teacher with passion ignited in his eyes. "Why then-!"

The loud slap of the switch colliding with Melchior's chest echoed across the room. Everyone jumped at the sound. Ernst let out a squeak of surprise. Moritz felt a fire consume his chest, as if he were to the one to be hit instead of Melchi.

"I am confirming that Herr Stiefel has made an error," Herr Sonnenstitch coldly told Melchior. "And I am asking, nay, demanding that you amend this faulty text and proceed from there, do I make myself clear?" Melchior could only breath heavily in an attempt to regain his breath. His own chest throbbed with pain. His mask of defiance broke and pain became visible on his features.

Melchior could not speak. He wanted to scream at the man, to denounce him and this conservative, God-fearing town he lived in. But he couldn't. Not now. "Herr Gabor?"

Another hit. This time, harder. His head bent down, fingers twitched upwards. Next to him, he heard a sharp intake of breath by Moritz. "Gott," Melchior breathed. "Herr Gabor, do I make myself clear?" _Cystal_, thought the Gabor boy bitterly.

He picked up his head, looking surprisingly calm. "Yes, Herr Sonnenstitch. Litora multum ille!" Moritz sat down and looked at his hands. "All of you together! With Melchior Gabor! Laviniaque venit!" Melchior sat back down in his seat as the boys began to recite the poem. His hands folded in his lap. Moritz could feel the anger and frustration radiating off his friend. He felt incredibly guilty. If only he'd known what came next!

"..multa quoque et bello passus dum conderet urbem."

"Thank you gentlemen. Now, if you please, the following lines of Pius Aeneus' journey. From memory."

Herr Sonnenstitch turned away and walked back to his desk. The six boys pulled out their boards from under their seats. All that could be heard was the sounds of chalk hitting the black board and furious scribbling. Moritz took a look at Melchior. The other boy was biting his lip out of frustration while easily writing down the lines. "Melchi, thank you," he said to his friend in a half-whispered tone. "It was nothing."

"Still, I'm so sorry." He gestured with his chalk to Melchior's chest. Melchi gave him a half-smile. "Think about what Aeneus suffered," replied the Gabor boy. Moritz looked back. Herr Sonnenstitch was writing on some papers, completely distracted. He went back to Melchior. "Still, I should have known it!" He gritted his teeth. "Multum ille!" Melchior saw Moritz give him a knowing look of shame. His friend and Elise had gone over that passage for what seemed like hours, furiously concentrating on getting the "Multum ille" bit right.

Moritz's foot tapped rapidly on the ground. His senses wanted to shut down. His mind needed to rest peacefully. _Hang on. Just a few more_ minutes.

"Moritz?"

Melchior's voice was concerned. He mouthed to his friend, "Are you okay?" Moritz shook his head. "It's just.." He glanced around to Hanschen. The blonde was focused on his writing. Relief washed over him. "I didn't sleep." Melchior shrugged at Moritz's excuse. "All night. In fact, I suffered a visit from the most horrific, dark, phantasm!" This perked Melchior's interest. "You mean a dream," he asked his skittish friend, who was writing on the board furiously without looking.

"**Nightmare**, actually!"

Moritz shivered as he recalled the dream that transpired. His eyes shut trying to picture it. "Legs, in sky-blue stockings, climbing over the lecture podium!" Melchior didn't understand Moritz's panicked tone. His friend's skin grew pale with fright, his eyes widening. Chalk dropped from Melchior's hand as he realized why Moritz was so shocked. "Oh! **That**kind of dream!" He wanted to laugh out loud yet the situation and timing was innapropriate. He smiled, amused, as he picked up the chalk and resumed writing.

Moritz leaned over. "Have you ever suffered such moritfying visions?" "Moritz, of course I have! Remember, I told you yesterday. And the entire class has." He nodded his head backwards. "Otto dreamed about his mother," he gossiped. A horrible taste filled Moritz's mouth. He wanted to vomit. Having such disgusting dreams about the woman who brought you into the world! His stomach churned. "R-Really?" Melchior nodded, equally as disgusted. "And Georg dreamt he was seduced by Fraulein Grossenbustenhalter!"

This was too much! Moritz's childhood classmates had been overtaken by fantasies of elder woman seducing them? It was bad enough that Georg wished to..couple with his older teacher. But Otto fantasizing about his mother? It was immoral!

"H-His PIANO TEACHER?"

He'd spoken too loud. A hard yank on his hair pulled Moritz to a half-standing position. He didn't need to look to see who it was. "Moritz Stiefel! I need hardly remind you that of all our pupils, you are in no position to be taking liberties!" The hold on his head and harsh reminder pained him. How could he forget his failing grade? Herr Sonnenstitch and his father reminded him every waking moment. "I will not ask you again!"

Moritz felt the hold release. He rubbed his pounding head. Melchior could only give him an apologetic look before they were forced to return writing. Ten minutes crawled by like a slug. "Gentlemen! Turn in your verses and put away your personal effects! I will see you tomorrow at seven A.m.!" The boys lined up and returned their boards to Herr Sonnenstitch, who gave them each a paper with their homework assignments. Moritz read it carefully. His stomach fell.

Quadratic equations, Greek and Latin readings. He would be up all night. If not because of the homework, because of the dreams. He looked up to speak to Melchior, who was bidding Georg goodbye. "Oh, Melchi. Sixty-lines of Homer, all these quadratic equations, I'll be up all night again. I'll be plagued by these dreams!" "Ah yes, your dreams," remarked Melchor, who was gathering his books. "Melchi, why? Why am I haunted by the legs of a woman?" Melchior chuckled. "A woman? More like a girl." "Still, why am I haunted by her very form?"

Melchior gave his friend a knowing look. "You feel an attraction for her, my friend. I don't blame you. She is very pretty, though I wouldn't dare try to befriend her like you have. I can deal with Hanschen, but only so much." Moritz groaned. "Why do occurences such as this always happen to me? I try to do something right and it ends up harming me in the end." Melchior sat besides Moritz. "Well, the Hanschen issue is easy to fix." "Not just that, Melchi! My dreams! Why do I have such a firm conviction that some part of my destiny and future involves the legs of a woman?"

The Gabor boy laughed out loud before calming himself at the concerned look on Moritz's face. "Alright then. Look, I'll tell you everything Moritz." Moritz's face brightened for a moment before paling. Everything? What did **everything** exactly mean.

"I read it all out of books! But be warned," he told the Stiefel boy. "It has made an athiest out of me."

Melchior opened his lips to speak before Moritz jumped onto his feet. Was Melchior insane? He couldn't listen to the explanation of biology and...intercourse in this institution! "No! Not here! I can't bear it! Not right now!" Moritz grabbed his items and ran to the door. He stopped in his tracks before turning back to a bemused Melchior. Oh God, he wanted to know. He wanted complete understanding about what was going on with him. He desired it, he craved it now.

"Melchior, do me a favor."

The curly haired boy nodded. Moritz scanned the room, paranoid. Herr Sonnenstitch was nowhere to be seen. He beckoned Melchior over to him, which the teenager did. "Write it down. Write it all down!" "Moritz?" "Conceal it in my stachel after gymnastics tomorrow! It is safer than giving it to me directly after Sonnenstitch's class." His cheeks burnt as he went to whisper again in Melchior's ear. "If you want, you may add some illustrations in the margin."

Oh Moritz, Melchior mused. So naive to the world around you. He disliked that the adults of the town refused to tell the children what was going on with their maturing bodies. Melchior was more than glad to help his friends reach a point of understanding and calm their fears. "Top to bottom," asked Gabor. Moritz's body trembled. Top to bottom? Oh, he knew he would regret this later. "Everything!"

The next day after gymnastics, Mortiz was a trembling wreck. He reached into his satchel and felt four lined papers shoved in the pocket. His insides quivered.

At last, he thought. Understanding.

* * *

><p>"Mama, Wendla and Thea are here!"<p>

Elise giggled excitedly when she caught sight of her friends at the door. Thea and Anna were finally over their colds and Wendla was not needed to do chores today. They had been wanting to spend time with one another for weeks. Finally, the friends were back together.

Wendla ran into the house and caught Elise in an embrace. The black-haired girl laughed with delight at seeing her friend at long last. "Oh Elise, it is good to see you again! How is your stomach ache?" Elise waved Thea over and hugged her as well. The Rilow girl's bleeding had been getting lighter. Gretchen told her that meant the monthly bleed would stop in a few days time. The cramping had gone away and she only felt slight discomfort.

"It is better. And your cold?"

Wendla nodded, her curls bouncing up and down. "Gone. My nose is just stuffed." "You do sound a little funny," Thea giggled. The girls laughed together before going to bid Herr and Frau Rilow goodbye. "Mama, Papa, we are leaving now! I shall be back with Hanschen!" "You girls stay near the pond or near one of our houses! Do not go near the artist's colony, do you hear," called Frau Rilow. "Yes, Mama! Goodbye!"

Martha and Anna greeted them near the church. The girls hugged and began to chat as they made their way to the pond. "Did you hear that Greta is getting married," squealed Anna. Elise placed her hand over her mouth in shock. "Really? To whom?" "Hans Meier," gushed Anna dreamily. "The forest inspector? She could marry better," snorted Elise. The other girls gasped. "But he is quite handsome!" "Anna, he is about as handsome as Hanschen is kind."

Wendla skipped ahead, linking arms with Thea. "Where do they suppose they are going?" Martha stood on her toes and peered far away. She grinned and turned to her two other friends. "A few of the boys are walking this way!"

"Who? Who? Is it Melchi Gabor," asked Anna hurridly, fixing her dress. "I do not know! Come on, let's catch up to them!" Elise picked up her dark green dress daintily and ran ahead of Martha and Anna. "Wendla! Thea! Wait for us!"

She felt the wind gently spread across her cheeks as she sprinted down the road. Wendla and Thea had stopped and were fixing their hair. Elise skidded to a halt in front of them. The sudden stop threw her off balance and she tripped into the arms of the boys. "A-Are you alright, Elise?"

Elise glanced upwards at the soft voice. "Yes, Ernst. Thank you for catching me." Ernst blushed. Georg laughed at Ernst's expression. "Oh, hello Georg! School just got out?" "Yes. Your brother stayed to speak to Herr Sonnenstitch, so he couldn't walk with Ernst. Elise clapped her hands excitedly. Wendla walked up besides her, greeting a silent Otto. The other girls had caught up with them after seeing Elise trip. "Lise, are you okay?" "Yes, yes. Oh, hello Otto! I did not see you there!"

"G-Georg, wait!"

A fourth boy ran up to the group and handed Georg a book. "Y-You forgot the L-Latin book." Elise met Moritz's eyes. The boy turned pale and bowed his head in greeting. "Hello, Moritz! Nice to see you once more. How are you doing." Moritz cleared his throat. "Very well, t-thank you E-Elise," he stammered, not looking at her. An awkward silence followed. Moritz tried desparetely to keep his eyes from meeting Elise's.

That essay. It completely changed his dreams. No longer was Elise fully clothed, her legs taunting him. He saw **everything**. It made his dreams **worse**! He could barely look at a young girl he passed on the way to school this morning for fear of an unwanted occurance.

"So, we shall see you all at church Sunday," interrupted Thea. She put her hand on Wendla's shoulder. The four girls turned away and began to walk to the pond. "Lise? Aren't you coming?" Elise saw Anna wave to her. "Yes, I am coming!" She turned back to the boys. "Good afternoon Otto, Georg, Ernst." Morit felt her eyes on him. "Guten Tag, Fraulein Rilow," he said, still not meeting her gaze. He dug the toe of his shoe in the road, watching Lise's black shoes walk away.

Once the girls were out of earshot, Otto turned to Moritz. "What is the issue, Moritz?" "W-What do you m-mean?" "You didn't look at her. You know that means you direspect her." He didn't mean to do that at all! "I meant no direspect towards Elise," he argued. Ernst crossed his arms uncomfortably. "I fear you may have made her feel bad," he told Moritz. Moritz chewed on his chapped lips. "I-I'm sure she didn't take it that way."

"You do not know this. She is a girl after all," commented Georg. Otto gave his friend a look. "And that matters why?" "Well, girls are more emotional than we are. Their feelings are more easily hurt than ours," he replied sheepishly. "Y-Yes. My sister's feelings are so easily hurt. A boy said her dress was unattractive and she cried for hours," Ernst added.

Mortiz took a tentative step towards the direction of the pond. "You really think she took it to heart?" Georg nodded. "Just go make nice with Elise before she sics Hanschen on you. You know how he hates you now." "Don't remind me," he moaned. Moritz shoved his hands in his pockets as he followed the road down to the pond once more.

* * *

><p>"And the bodice is laced with a satin bow in the back!"<p>

"Oh it sounds so beautiful," exclaimed Elise. She clapped her hands excitedly. Thea giggled with her and knelt down. Elise shivered and grabbed blanket Martha had brought along. She wrapped it tightly around her body. "Are you okay, Lise?" Elise nodded and grabbed Thea's hands. "Yes. Oh Thea, Greta's dress sounds absolutely beautiful!" She stood up and wrapped the long blanket around her waist. Elise strolled down to the riverside and twirled around. "My wedding dress will be long and white. It will have a large skirt and lace veil."

"Yes, you will have that if you ever do get married," Anna said, throwing blades of grass into the pond. Wendla picked up a few rocks, throwing them into the pond. "What do you mean if she gets married, Anna? Of course Elise will get married!" "Not with Hanschen as a brother, she won't, Wendla," retorted Anna to Wendla. Martha gasped, running over to cover Anna's mouth with her hand. "Anna!" Elise frowned at her friend. It was one thing to say Hanschen was annoying and overprotective. It was another to say that he would ruined Elise's future because of his behavior.

Anna crossed her arms. "Sorry, Lise." Elise's cold blue eyes met Anna's. It scared the girl to see how similar Elise and Hanschen were when they were upset. "It does not matter any more." Elise grabbed Thea's arm and pulled her up to the hill. "Thea, can you walk with me?" Wendla tossed the last of the rocks in the water. "I'll come too!" The Bergman girl turned back to Martha and Anna. "Will you two be okay if we go for a short walk?" "Yes. Anna, let us go collect some acorns." Anna nodded and walked away from Martha who ran after her.

"You think she is alright, Elise?" Elise shook her head and continued up the hill hurridly. "She shouldn't have said that about my brother. That was very rude of her to say I will never be married because of Hanschen!" Wendla strayed behind the other two girls as they gathered leaves in their skirts. The blanket tied around Elise's waist served as an apron, holding a large amount of leaves. "I know my brother is a nusience, but he must have good intentions, right?"

Elise's voice cracked with emotion. "Aw, Lise." Thea wrapped one arm around her friend's neck in a half-hug.

"Thank you," she sniffed. The girls continued up the hill to the road in silence.

They reached the top of the hill at last. Elise sighed and sat down on her knees slowly. She untied the blanket from her waist, picked up an armful of leaves, and stood again. "Ready? One, two, three!"

The girls tossed the leaves up into the air above. They burst into laughter as the colored leaves rained down on them. Wendla jumped up and down, twirling in a circle like a dancer. Thea spread her arms out wide shrieking in delight. Elise twirled around and reached her arm up to the heavens. She jumped around.

Elise stepped on her own foot, tripping herself again. She yelled out in shock as she fell to the road.

An hand grabbed her arms tightly, breaking her fall. Elise gasped out in shock at the close prescence. The messy-haired Moritz Stiefel knelt down beside her holding her two shoulders. "E-Elise, are you okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, yes. I'm fine."

Moritz released his hold on the Rilow girl's shoulders. He took a step backwards to give Elise room. "It was my fault, really. I should have watched my footing," Elise admitted. She curtsied in gratitude to Moritz who merely shoved his hands back into his pockets. He looked up at the sky. "Hello, Moritz!" Wendla went over to greet her old playmate when Thea held her shoulder. Elise folded her arms and scooted next to him. "What are you looking at, Moritz?" His eyes widened. Elise turned back to her friends, widening her own eyes in exasperation as Moritz took another step away from her.

Thea shrugged. "Well, we'd be be going back to Martha and Anna. Come on Wendla. Lovely to see you, Moritz!"

The two girls half-skipped and half-ran away leaving Elise with Moritz. "Moritz?" The boy half looked at Hanschen's sister. "Is there something the matter? Why are you acting so strangely all of a sudden?"

He knew what she was talking about. He couldn't bear to tell her that her nude form haunted his dreams each night for the past three days.

"No reason," he said softly. Elise placed her hand on his arm. "You can tell me anything, Moritz. We're friends, remember?" Moritz shook his head. "I-It's just." Elise was confused. Moritz had been fine on Sunday when they were spending time together, just the two of them in the forest. "You were quite fine around me Sunday, remember Moritz?" "Yes, I do." "Then what is the problem? Moritz..."

He could hear the tears choking in her throat. He gave an exasperated sigh. "It's complicated, Lise," he admitted lamely. She pouted childishly. "How so?" Moritz shook his head once more sitting down and holding his knees. "You honestly would not understand it," he told her, staring up at the blonde. "I'm not as naive as I come across, Moritz. I'm not like them." She nodded back to the direction Wendla and Thea had left.

"I never said you were stupid Lise. L-Look, I just came to tell you I'm sorry. I d-don't mean to be ignoring you. It's just. I-I can't spend time with you anymore." Elise stared back at him in disbelief. "What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" Moritz turned his attention to the grass on the ground. His fingers ran through the green pulling at them. "Did I upset you in any way? Because if I did, I did not mean to," Elise said desperately. "I was merely trying to help you study." "I-It's nothing like that. I-I just need to have complete focus on my work right now," he told her lamely. "Then it is no problem, I-I'll help you, Moritz." "No." "Why not? We work well together! "Lise, please!" Elise curled her hands into fists. "Moritz Stiefel, you are a fool to deny help! I offered my friendship and help towards you and you act completely rude to me!"

"I-If anyone is rude here, it is you, Elise!" Moritz jumped to his feet pointing at the bewildered girl. "You prance around here wildly, flirting with everyone who crosses your path! You temptress! You little temptress!"

The early December wind whistled through the quiet wooded hill. Elise's face turned fiery red. Her eyes overflowed with tears. She clutched her chest as if in great pain. "G-God, another day w-where I have to hear this," she sobbed angrly. Her hand shot out, grabbing the blanket she'd dropped from her fall. Wrapping it around her shoulders Elise kicked the ground. "It is bad enough my own brother calls me a harlot. But now my friend does this as well?" She shook her head. "Mama and Papa were right. I SHOULD stay away from you! You foolish slacker! Y-You have no maners"

With that she turned on her heel and sprinted away, leaving Moritz standing there. He sunk back to his knees, clutching his head. "Oh, I am fortune's fool."

A little angsty Shakespeare seemed appropriate for this situation.

Elise nearly fell over as she ran. Her body wracked with sobs. How could Moritz do this? She thought they were friends. And she cared for him. Truly, she cared for the sleepyhead. She felt a strong pull to him, as if she were a mouse drawn to a piece of cheese spilled on the floor.

She was not a temptress! She merely tried to be friendly with everyone she met. She had no sinful intentions in mind. Sure, she might be tempted on a daily basis to run right out the door into the freedom of the woods and open air. But never would she tempt a man with her being. Why would Moritz think this anyway? "Lise? Lise?" Martha ran up to the crying girl circling her arms around her. Elise wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"I-I can't u-understand him!

The four other girls sat around in a circle, their knees pulled close to their chests. Elise pulled the blanket tightly around her. "Why can't you two see each other," Wendla asked, not entirely understanding. Elise's sleeve wiped against her nose again. She gasped and hiccupped. "H-He says he h-has to focus on s-schoolwork." "Then what is the problem?" "He called her a harlot, Wendla," Anna told her. "Harlot," Elise repeated.

She sniffed. "H-He called me a f-flirt. I-I'm not! I-I am not a flirt, am I?" Martha threw her arms around Elise comfortingly. "No, you're not. You are a friendly person and everyone enjoys your company. I'm sure Moritz was just upset about something else. He didn't mean to call you a..harlot."

"Elise, you should just not talk to him any longer." "Yes, th-that is what everyone is t-telling me." She shook her head. "B-But I cannot." Thea scooted over curiously. "Why not?" Elise sighed at her friend and blew her nose in her handkerchief. She uttered a loud hacking cough, bending over to cover her lips. "Elise?"

"L-Lise?"

Thea narrowed her eyes. "Go away."

Moritz staggered down the path to the girls. His eyes were red and face blotchy. He'd obviously been crying, Thea decided. "T-Thea, p-please." "Moritz, she is obviously upset with you. Please leave," Wendla muttered, not upset yet not pleased with Moritz. He stepped forward testing the waters. The tension was quite present in the area. Thea and Anna looked angry, Wendla seemed numb, and Martha was just staring at him disapprovingly.

Elise covered her eyes, refusing to meet Moritz's eyes. He could see her hands were wet from her tears. He felt completely horrible. "Lise," he called to her. Martha whispered something in her ear. Elise shook her head and buried her face in Martha's shoulder. The girl's shoulders shook. "Moritz, please," Wendla begged. "You really hurt her. I think you should follow through with what you said and leave her alone," Anna added.

"C-C-Can I just t-talk to Li-"

"M-Moritz, please!"

Elise wiped her eyes. She shakily stood on her feet. "M-Moritz, please, g-go." Mortiz's face fell. "L-Lise, I-I'm sorry!" She shook her head. "A-Are you?" "Please, for o-our friendship." Elise's heart broke more. She uttered a loud cry of sorrow. Martha held her shaking shoulders tightly. "I-If we w-were friends on Sunday, t-then why d-did you call m-me a-a-?" She stopped, breaking down into sobs. Why? It was all she wanted to know. Why did Moritz change so suddenly? He was so friendly Sunday. Now, he was insulting her and causing this emotional pain.

"Elise, let us go. You're getting ill," ordered Thea. The girls surrounded their crying friend. Anna merely glared at Moritz before leaving with a solemn-faced Wendla. Martha followed them as Thea told her she would walk Elise home. "Keep the blanket," Martha told Elise, a flash of fear crossing her face. Thea linked arms with Elise, who was completely silent. Her sobs had ceased. A kind of tranquility came over her.

"You start walking," said Thea. Elise slowly shuffled away from her friend and Moritz. The shorter girl whirled around to face Moritz. She slapped his arm. "You complete dummkopf," she hissed. "T-Thea, stop," Moritz pleaded. "Y-You don't u-understand." "I understand that you hurt her feelings!" Moritz eyed the grass shamefully. "How could you do this, Moritz? It is not in your character at all to call a girl a name like that, much less speak to one."

She added the last part quietly, but Mortiz could hear her perfectly.

She turned away, her braids whipping his arm. "Just leave her alone for now on! She was only trying to help you, and you ruined it. Good luck keeping Hanschen off your back," Thea warned him harshly. The girl turned to walk away before Moritz grabbed a hold on her arm. "Thea, p-please. Y-You have to believe me. I-I'm truly sorry for what I said to Elise." Thea jerked her arm back. "If you are sorry, you won't bother Lise again."

Moritz leaned against a tree, his knees growing weak, watching Thea run after her friends. "I'm sorry," he said to the empty space in front of him. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>That Sunday, the entire town crowded into the church for Father Kaulbach's sermon. The choir of young people took their places in a special pew. Wendla glanced over at Elise. The Rilow girl was pale and red-eyed. Elise, Wendla, Thea, and Ernst joined Bobby Maler, Anna, Hanschen, and two of the older boys at the pew. Bobby took his place in the back right next to Hanschen. His fingers lightly grazed over Hanschen's thigh, causing shivers to travel up the blonde's spine.<p>

He quickly swatted Bobby giving him a look. Bobby rolled his eyes at Hanschen's look but removed his fingers. Ernst heard the slap and turned backwards. Hanschen merely smirked and gave the boy a little waggle of his fingers in greeting. Fraulein Grossenbustenhalter cleared her throat. The children straightened their posture. She motioned Elise to step forward in front of the entire church. Hanschen, though he was still angry at Elise for last Sunday, felt pride as his sister took her place in front of the piano.

She was finally doing something right, Hanschen thought. He'd found that Elise had been well-behaved since Thursday. She spoke politely, using her manners all the time. On Friday, when all of the boys were meeting Hanschen for a Latin session, Elise had retreated to her bedroom instead of sitting alongside them. He found Moritz Stiefel to be quieter than usual too. Hanschen had merely smiled contently and turned to Ernst, aiding him on Virgil's poems.

Elise's eyes scanned the congregation. Her Mama and Papa were beaming proudly at her. Melchior Gabor was absent, as usual, though his mother sat with Herr and Frau Stiefel. Moritz was looking down at his hands. Her mouth went dry.

Georg played a piano scale, informing Elise that he would be beginning the song in a second. She cleared her throat nervously. Georg played the first note. "Ave Maria," she sang strongly. Moritz picked up his head at the clarity and strength of the girl's voice. "Gratia plena. Maria, gratia plena. Maria, gratia plena." Her confidence soared at the smiling and amazed faces. Elise smiled back at Georg as she sang, who nodded back at her.

Moritz couldn't believe how beautiful her voice was. He straightened his posture. Herr Stiefel glanced back to his son. Moritz looked wide awake, but pale. At least he is not sleeping, Herr Stiefel thought.

Elise finished the song strongly, her hands folding in front of her. The congregation applauded politely. Martha was beaming at her. Her Mama and Papa had wide smiles on their faces. Even Hanschen was grinning proudly at her. Her heart felt full. She felt free. It was the only time she was truly able to express herself. Father Kaulbach bowed his head at her, the signal for the choir to prepare for the next psalm.

Hanschen squeezed his sister's hand as she walked by him. "I am proud of you, sister," he whispered. Elise smiled. "Danke," she thanked. The mass passed by fairly quickly afterwards. The choir was able to get through all of the psalms. This was mostly due to Melchior being absent, Elise noticed.

Afterwards many people came up to her and Hanschen, congratulating the sister on her beautiful voice and the brother for helping raise such a "child of God". "Well, she does tend to succeed when she listens to me," Hanschen said good naturedly.

Moritz made his way through the crowd to Elise. He felt completely horrible about Thursday and wanted to make up for it. He managed to slink past Hanschen who was speaking angrly to Bobby Maler in a corner. Elise laughed at Georg, who was nervously trying to hold a conversation with Fraulein Grossenbustenhalter. She bid them goodbye before bumping into Moritz. Her eyes turned cold as Moritz held out his hand. "C-Congratulations, Lise. You sounded wunderbar," Moritz managed to say. Elise glared back. "Danke," she said coldly. She went to walk away but Moritz took a hold on her arm.

"Let go of me, Moritz," she hissed. "Not until you listen to me," he whispered hurridly. "You want to talk to me? I thought I was too much of a temptress to speak to." Moritz flinched from the venom in her tone. "Q-Quiet your voice," he begged. A few of the adults were begining to stare at the arguing teenagers. Elise slapped Moritz's hand away. "Go away." "Elise, please, let me try to justify this. I am asking you; just ten minutes," bargained Moritz.

Elise considered this. "..Six." "Ten." "..Seven." "Ten." "Seven or I tell Hanschen what you called me," threatened the girl. "Alright, seven. Can we please go outside?" Elise's cream colored sleeves folded across her chest, wincing slightly. Moritz held out his arm to her, smiling uncomfortably. Sighing, Elise took his arm and walked silently with him outside. They managed to sneak past Elise's parents and brother as they exited the church. Moritz took Elise to the graveyard behind the building. It was scaring Elise to be by the graves of those she'd known and not known. "You alright?" Elise folded her arms over her chest again. "You have seven minutes starting now," she warned him.

"I-I did not mean to call you a temptress. Honestly, i-it's just complicated."

"You keep saying that, Moritz, and yet it doesn't make sense to me," argued Elise. "You say I will not understand, but you forget that I am different than other girls." Moritz pinched the bridge of his nose. He was trying to explain this in a way that would not become awkward. "Lise, I really don't know how to say this." "Just say it," she said simply. Elise walked over to Moritz. "Moritz, we shared a special moment in the clearing on Sunday. Something grew between us. A friendship blossomed that day. What happened to it?"

His heart jumped. Special moment? Did she mean..

He couldn't speak. Elise took his hands in hers and looked at his stunned eyes with her emotional ones.

"Moritz, we shared a close moment. When you took me through the woods away from my brother, I had the most wonderful feeling ever! I felt so free from my life! You have no idea how suffocating my life has become here." Tears started streaming down her cheeks. Elise sniffed. Her pale fingers brushed away the liquid. Moritz smiled softly. "What went wrong? Did you forget how you felt when we spoke? When I listened to you about Ilse, you must have felt some sort of relief and understanding."

Moritz laughed a little. "Understanding," he said to himself. "That is the thing, I do not understand." "Understand what," asked Elise. Moritz shook his head, feeling emotional himself. "Everything. No one tells me anything. I feel as you do; as if I am suffocating. At school, I cannot focus. I cannot comprehend the lessons and restrictions." He inhaled a shuddering breath. Elise saw his shoulders shaking. Moritz was getting very emotional now, tears threatening to spill over.

"A-At home, my f-father..he screams at me to study. A-And-"

He couldn't inform Elise of the abuse that occured. She would not understand it now. Not at this point in time.

"Moritz."

Elise saw the tears falling from his eyes. Moritz didn't dare burst into sobs right in front of Elise. He just shrugged as the silent cries wracked through him. Elise threw herself into his arms, comforting herself and him. "Gott, Elise," he breathed. This time when he hugged her, it wasn't awkward. It was comforting. His heart felt full. All of his problems melted away. "I'm so sorry, Moritz. I-I didn't know," she cried to him. "It's fine," he murmured into her ear. "Y-You understand me." "T-This is why you changed towards me?" He nodded and broke away from the hug. "It is the confusion, Lise. I'm not understanding what is going on with me, with my body."

"Your body?"

"My feelings, my emotions. Elise, it distracts me in my waking moments. How I feel towards people is so confusing. I do not know how to express this all." Elise took his hands in hers again, placing one on her heart. "And how do you feel about me," she asked in a small voice. Moritz stopped and thought. How did he feel? Well, that was the question, wasn't it? He went in as if to kiss her, but instead embraced her. Elise wrapped her arms around Moritz's neck.

"I do not know yet," he murmured honestly. "You do not know?" "E-Elise, feelings confuse me greatly. I-I feel something towards you, I do. You're special to me. Just how special I am not sure of yet." He placed his hand on her cheek. "Words cannot express how sorry I am for calling you a-a-" "Forget it," Elise said, happiness threatening to bubble over. She instinctively kissed his cheek causing Moritz's face to burn. Elise giggled and hugged him once more. "W-We should g-go back in," stammered the boy. His father would be looking for him. And Moritz did not want to be hit today. Not after making his peace with Elise.

* * *

><p>Hanschen pushed through the thinning crowd of adults and children. He spotted his Mama and Papa speaking to Frau Bergman. "Hallo Mama, Father," greeted Hanschen. "Hanschen, where is your sister," asked Frau Rilow in a panicked tone. "Mama, I am sure she is alright. I'll go look fo-"<p>

Elise walked through the door, Moritz holding her hand tightly. Hanschen spotted the two teenagers. Anger began to boil inside him. No. Elise could not have been alone with Stiefel! She would not shame the Rilow family. Would she?

"Mama, Papa!"

Frau Rilow gasped and ran over to her daughter. Moritz instantly released Elise's hand at the sight of her mother. "Elise! Don't you ever disappear on us like that!" Elise grimaced as her mother wrapped her boney arms around her. Moritz let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Mama, it is alright. I was with Moritz Stiefel here." "Moritz Stiefel?" Moritz straightened his posture at the sound of his name. "H-Hallo, Frau Rilow. Your daughter sang quite beautifully today."

Moritz turned to Elise and smiled. "S-She truly has t-the voice of an angel." Elise blushed. Frau Rilow was skeptical. She pulled her daughter close to her. Moritz noticed the tension growing between them. "Where did you two venture off to?" Moritz's pleasent smile faded. "W-We-" "Moritz told me he reminded me of his Oma," Elise explained quickly.

"Your Oma?"

Moritz gave Elise a quick glance. She nodded in encouragement. "Y-Yes. My O-Oma, God rest her soul, was a lovely singer. She had sung f-for one of t-the emperors." "Really? For whom?" Moritz crossed his arms. "I-I'm not sure." "Well, I am sure she did wonderfully. Elise, we must go. Your Papa leaves for Berlin in the morning." Elise nodded. "Good day, Herr Stiefel. It was nice to officially have officially met you," Frau Rilow said shortly.

Moritz nodded and bowed to the women. "Good day, Elise." "Good day, Moritz," Elise sweetly replied. Elise's cream dress swirled around her as she turned back to her family. Moritz felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around. Herr and Frau Stiefel stood in back of their son. "Moritz, darling, it is time to leave," his mother told him. Moritz licked his lips nervously at his father's stern expression. "And I need to speak to you once we return home."

The teenager looked back at Elise, who was speaking with her parents rapidly. Her face brightened slightly. Her blonde hair whipped to the side as she went to look at Moritz. Her expression was hopeful. Moritz gave her a little wave.

"Ja, Papa."


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks flew by. Snow began to fall a week after Moritz and Elise's friendship mended. The children were released from their classes early because of the mounting snow. The girls squealed and shivered at the flakes. Elise wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and rushed out of the school building. The others stayed in doors watching the blonde twirl around in the falling flakes joyfully.

The boys all joined Hanschen and Ernst on the way to the girl's school to escort the girls home. "It was priority that the girls did not get caught in the cold," said Herr Sonnenstitch before releasing the boys. Hanschen glared at Moritz. The boy was being tutored by Elise whenever he came over the Rilow home to study. Elise always made sure to bring Melchior with her and Moritz to the library down the hall so the two could spend time together without Frau Rilow objecting. Of course, Frau Rilow had no knowing of her daughter spending time with Moritz. But Hanschen did. And he was furious about it.

Moritz avoided the stare. He twirled a piece of paper around on the desk. He knew Hanschen was not pleased that he was spending time with Elise. He tried to avoid the boy as much as possible after classes. Moritz did find that he was understanding the Latin better after his meetings with Elise. She, surprisingly, understood the language better than him. "It is because Hanschen always left his Latin books home when he first started school," Elise had sighed, amusing Melchior. "I was curious, so I read them." "H-How could you understand it?"

Elise had blushed. "I-It took a while."

Melchior tapped on Moritz's shoulder. "Come on. The girls will be waiting." Moritz smiled. Georg and Otto were the first out the door. Ernst led Hanschen out the door, despite Hanschen's visible desire to stay and confront Moritz. Moritz paled at this. "Do not worry about Hanschen," Melchior reassured him. Moritz grabbed his books and a small parcel. He neatly packed his books in the satchel. Melchior noticed the care his friend took in packing away the parcel. "What is that?" Moritz smiled in content. "You'll see," he said, happiness bubbling under his tone.

Hanschen scowled as the sound of crunching feet came towards Ernst and himself. Melchior and Moritz had caught up with the others. His fingers clenched into a fist. It took all his wilpower not to drive his fist straight into Moritz's face. Ernst saw his friend grow tense. "Hanschen," he said with an innocent curiosity. Hanschen took Ernst's wrist and quickened his pace. "H-Hanschen?" "I do not want to be near _him_," spat Hanschen.

Melchior noticed Moritz relax as Hanschen stalked off into the falling snow.

The two walked slower than Otto and Georg, who were catching up to Hanschen and Ernst. Melchior eyed Moritz's satchel. He was dreadfully curious as to what was inside the parcel. Moritz, meanwhile, had a pleasant expression on his face as the group walked quickly through the rapidly falling snow towards the girl's school. He was excited to see Elise again.

He had gotten over the nightmares, for the most part. On occasion the dreams plagued him. The essay and his talks with Melchior were starting to help him calm his hormones a little. His grades were improving in Latin. Why, just the other day he had recited an entire line from Virgil correcty! It greatly shocked everyone else. Ernst had nearly fainted out of his seat.

Things were looking up indeed.

Melchior's hand snaked towards the satchel. He gently and silently pulled the string loose on the satchel. Moritz was caught up in his thoughts and did not notice Melchior's pale hand reach into his bag. Melchior licked his cold lips trying not the poke the side of the bag. One wrong twitch of the finger could send Moritz into a panic attack. And that is exactly what happened.

Moritz felt something poke his hip from inside his satchel. He let out a loud gasp and jumped away. Melchior's fingers wrapped around the small parcel just in time, as the satchel was torn from his hand. "W-What are you doing, Melchi?" Melchior shook the parcel gently noticing the squeak of nervousness coming from Moritz's lips. "What is in here exactly? A present for the young Fraulein," asked Melchior, waggling his eyebrows playfully. Moritz's face burned. "G-Give it." "What is inside it, Moritz? It is not clothing, I can tell by the texture and size. It is small and beaded?"

Moritz desperately reached over. 'Give it, Melchior, please. D-Don't shake i-it!"

"Will it break?" Melchior stoked the small parcel again, feeling for the shape. "Is it a string?" The small, poorly wraped box was snatched out of Melchior's grip and returned to Moritz's possession. The Stefel boy slid it back into his bag. Melchior's amused smile faded at Moritz's paled face. 'Y-You could h-have broken it," he stammered, almost angerly. "I'm sorry, Moritz." The sleepy-head continued his steps forward, steps that crunched in the snow. "Moritz, I said I'm sorry," called Melchior.

Moritz bent down on one knee, face looking down to the snow. Melchior could not see what he was doing. He quickened his pace. "Moritz. Please, I'm sorry." Had shaking the present upset Moritz this much? "Moritz, I'm-"

A white mass of snow hit him square in the face. Melchior stumbled back in shock as Moritz erupted in laughter. He wiped the frozen liquid from his face and let out a booming laugh. He made a ball of snow and threw it to Moritz, who dodged it clumsily. The boys continued down the road, throwing snowballs back and forth drenching their clothes and bags. Moritz managed to keep the present dry. They caught up to Georg and Otto as the snowfight came to an end. Otto took one look at his classmates' soaking clothes and shook his head. "Do I need to know?" Melchior chuckled. "Let us hurry. The girls are probably freezing as Moritz and I are."

"You two are going to get ill." Melchior slapped a hand on Georg's shoulder. "All worth it, my friend," he replied. "Now, let us go to the girls. I'm sure Moritz is anxious to see Fraulien Rilow." The three boys chuckled at a reddening Moritz.

Elise rubbed her hands and blew on them. She was freezing. Perhaps running around in the snow was not one of her finest ideas. Thea giggled and wrapped her scarf around her friend's hands. "Cold out there?" Elise nodded then sneezed. "Oh, Hanschen is going to be so angry with me," she groaned pulling her cloak closer around her freezing body. "When are the boys getting here?" "The boys are coming?"

Anna jumped up and ran over to the window. She huffed in frustration at not being able to see her reflection clearly. "Is my braid okay?" Wendla giggled. "Of course," she replied. Martha smiled at the two girls and pulled on her black shawl. "The snow is falling more rapidly. Should we start to head out?" "Of course not, Lise. You're getting sicker and the snow will be pilling up. We'll get lost in the storm," said Thea.

Elise sneezed and coughed again. Her head pounded. She really **was** getting sick.

"Er, hallo?"

Wendla and Anna squealed in surprise. "Boys!" Melchior uttered a loud booming laugh. "We are quite welcomed here, boys! Hallo, Wendla." Wendla stood and curtsied. "Melchior! How are you?" "Well. You look well." Wendla blushed. Elise stood up. "I see four boys. Where are the other two?" Otto turned around. "Now that you mention it, where is your brother and Ernst?" Moritz licked his lips and glanced downwards. He looked back to Elise. "Well, it doesn't matter where he is. He is a nusience any- A-ACHOO!" Elise's sneeze echoed the room. She bent over holding her head as if in pain. Moritz went over to her. "You alright?" The girl moaned in reply. "I'm so ill." Her body shivered at Moritz's damp arms encircling her. "L-Let us get you home. Your head is burning up." He said under his breath," H-Hanschen truly is going to kill me."

Otto and Georg had decided to walk Anna, Thea, and Martha home while Melchior and Moritz walked Wendla and Elise home. "Your brother must have gotten lost or just went home if he hasn't caught up with us by now," Melchior told Elise. The blonde haired girl felt Moritz's arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to his body.

She was getting warmer, but her headache wasn't going away. She felt horrible. All Elise wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sleep the rest of the afternoon away.

"Goodbye, Wendla. Have a good Christmas," said Melchior as he walked Wendla to her door. Wendla smiled and nodded her head. "Shall I see you at church Christmas Eve and Day?" Melchior's smiled faded. He shook his head. Moritz watched the exchange with Elise as they stood underneath a large tree in front of Wendla's house. The snowfall had slowed, but it was still freezing. His fingers were growing numb and his body was shivering. But Elise was in a worse condition. She had been growing ill since their friendship mended.

"M-Melchior, we'd better go," called Moritz to his friend. Elise groaned and leaned her head into his neck. Melchior turned back to his friends. He nodded in goodbye to Wendla and hurried back. "Feel better, Lise," Wendla shouted before returning into her house.

They reached the Rilow household ten minutes after leaving Wendla.

"Let us help her inside. She'll probably pass out before she reaches her bed," said Melchior. Moritz looked at the delerious Elise with pity. "Poor Elise," he sighed. They opened the door and entered the warm household. "Fraulein Rilow? Is that you? Why is your brother not with yo-?"

Gretchen stopped at the sight of Elise being supported by Herr Gabor and Herr Stiefel. The young woman seemed completely exhausted. Her eyes were half-closed and nose was bright red. She was wrapped in her dark blue cloak, but was shivering. "Oh, Elise!" The mentioned girl looked up at her maid who was running to her. She took a weak step forward and fell into Gretchen's arms. Moritz could only stare on in shock at the condition of the girl he loved.

_Loved?_

Did he love her? Was this why he was dreaming about her so often?

He took an instinctive step forward. "L-Let me bring her to her r-room. I-I can get her upstairs." Gretchen furrowed her eyebrows. Melchior nodded in approval. "He's fine. I'll take my leave." "Danke," thanked Gretchen. Elise reached for Moritz. He took her in his arms and slowly lead her up the winding staircase "You have five minutes in there and then I am coming in," Gretchen informed him sharply. Moritz turned back at her. "I understand, Frau..?" "Gretchen. Just Gretchen." "Gretchen. I understand."

"I'm so tired," cried Elise. "I-I know, I know," Moritz told her in a low voice. "I want to sleep." "You will be in your bed soon." Elise smiled as Moritz laid her down in her bed. He took off the cloak, noting that she still wore his jacket. He didn't take it back. He didn't want her to freeze any more than she was already. "Cover me. I'm freezing." Moritz threw the bedcovers over her. Elise snuggled into her bed, smiling in gratitude. "Thank you, Moritz," she slurred. Moritz sat on her bedside and felt her forehead.

"How is she?"

Hanschen leaned in the doorway. He smirked when Moritz uttered a squeak of surprise. "How is my sister doing?" Moritz jumped up. "H-H-Hanschen, I-I'm not-" "Relax, Stiefel. I'm not going to kill you this time. Consider it a Christmas present."

Moritz folded his arms across his chest. "S-She's ill. Pr-Probably from the cold she's been developing." Hanschen nodded. "She has been out of it for a while now. Probably spending too much time frolicking in the cold December air." Moritz smiled at the sleeping Elise. "She does love the outdoors," he remarked admiringly.

Hanschen frowned at this. "Watch what you say about my sister, Stiefel. Just because I am holding a conversation with you does not mean I like you." Moritz frowned. "Hansi, leave." The two boys looked down. Elise was sitting up weakly. Moritz supported her up. "Elise." "Hansi, just go. I can't sleep with you two fighting." She leaned her head into Moritz's chest, infuriating Hanschen. "I know you don't like this. I don't care. Leave my room," Elise snapped. Moritz's face turned red. "I'll check back on you in an hour," Hanschen told her coldly as he left.

Elise shut her eyes again. "I just want to sleep," she complained. "I know, I know. H-Hanschen's gone." Elise smiled into his chest.

"You always stutter when you mention my bruder," she weakly teased. Moritz smiled sheepishly. "Well, his is intimidating." "Quite." Moritz laid her back down. "I'll take my leave." "No. Please, stay a little longer," begged Elise. "Stay?" Elise opened her eyes. Her hand grabbed his shirt. Moritz's heart jumped in surprise. He grew nervous. "I'm cold. Lie down next to me." Moritz's eyes widened. "Elise?" "You're warm. I'm not warm enough. Please, Moritz?"

He knew how wrong that was. If Gretchen or, God fobid, Hanschen saw this, he would be dead.

Elise coaxed him down beside her. "It's okay. Really," she informed him weakly."I'm so cold." Moritz sighed and laid down next to her. He put his arms around her and drew her close to his body. Elise held onto his hands. "Your hands are cold." Elise inwardly rolled her eyes. "Really?"

She giggled. Moritz's breath was tickling her neck. They laid there in silence for a long time. Moritz rubbed her hand with his thumb. "Elise?" "Hm?" Moritz reached down to his satchel and pulled out the small box. He slipped it into Elise's hands. "Don't open it until Christmas Eve," he whispered to her. "Promise me?" "Wha' is it," asked Elise tiredly. Moritz laughed quietly. "You'll see. I must go."

* * *

><p>Moritz and his family arrived to the church on Christmas Eve four days later. Moritz was dressed in his best clothes. He was very excited to see hoped she had opened his present.<p>

His face brightened when Elise and her family entered the church. They took their place at the pew two rows down from Moritz. The girl's eyes met Moritz's. They were sparkling and bright. She seemed much better than Tuesday. Her skin was stll pale, but healthy. Her nose was tinged pink. There was a fading hint of dark circles underneath her eyes. Elise held her breath. She put her hand on her neck and smiled.

The mass was long and agonizing for both Elise and Moritz. Hanschen noticed how jumpy she was. He lightly tapped on her thigh and gave her a look. Elise bit her lip and rolled her eyes at him. The priest gave everyone the Body of Christ and ended the servce. Elise jumped up and ran out of the pew. "Elise Elisabeth Rilow!" Elise ignored her mother and ran to Moritz. She grabbed onto his hand and dragged him out of the church. Moritz turned his head in time to see his father's stern expression and his mother's amused face.

The snow had started to fall once more as Elise and Moritz ran outside and around to the graveyard in the back. Moritz laughed grandly at Elise's excited behavior. "H-Hello Lise! Merry Christmas Eve." Elise giggled and threw her arms around Moritz. "Danke, danke, danke!"

"For what," he asked almost playfully.

Elise touched the silver cross on her neck. "For this." Her eyes welled with tears. "Oh Moitz, where did you get it?" Moritz held her waist with his hands. "My Mama was cleaning and found this underneath her bed. She no longer wanted it and was goinig to sell it. It was so beautiful and it fits you." Elise's hand touched his cheek. "Thank you for such a lovely present. I only wish I had something to give you that is as lovely as this."

Moritz sucked in a shuddering breath. He smiled at her and brushed her blonde curls back out of her face.

"Your prescence is q-quite e-e-enough," he stuttered. Elise's eyes sparkled as she looked up at Moritz. "You're stuttering. Why are you-"

Moritz's lips rushed to meet hers. He wrapped his arms around her waizt, pressing her body to him. Elise's body froze. She didn't know how to react. Moritz pulled back from the kiss. He grew increasingly worried. "Oh G-God, Elise. Did I d-do something wr-wrong? I-I'm so sorry!" He turned to leave before Elise touched his hand. He met her eyes. Elise threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Their hearts beat faster and faster. Moritz kissed her back passionately. Elise ran her hand through Moritz's untidy hair.

They pulled away and could only stare at each other. Moritz was amazed. This is what being truly loved felt like, he thought. This is what being with a woman is like.

He was still scared, frightened of what the essay told him. The secrets of the female body and intercourse scared him more than the beatings and lashings he received from his father. There were so many things in life that scared him and didn't make sense.

But right here, right now, everything was perfect.

He took Elise's hand and they walked back into the warm church.


	6. Chapter 6

Elise giggled wildly. A masculine finger was placed over her lips. The fifteen year old rolled her eyes and leaned against the tree, instanty regretting it. Snow soaked through her coat wetting her back. Moritz pulled her back into a hug. "Are you sure we won't get caught, Moritz," asked Elise. "H-Hanschen is still at school, correct?" "Yes. He said he wanted to talk to Herr Sonnenstitch about something." She fluttered her gloved hand in an uncaring fashion. Moritz held her hand tightly rubbing his thumb on her hand. "S-Shh, let u-us not get caught."

Elise peeked around the large skeletal tree. Wendla was conversing with Melchior, who dangled his journal loosely from his fingers.

The Bergeman girl's face glowed as she spoke to the radical who was deeply invested in what the girl was saying. Moritz was curious as to the nature of the conversation his old friends were having. Elise tugged on his hand, wanting to get closer. "L-Let us leave them alone, Lise," begged Moitz in a hushed tone. "Moritz, they're too adorable!"

He had to admit it, Elise was right. Melchior and Wendla did make a lovely pairing. He smiled at the two before turning back to Elise, pressing his cold lips to her cheek. "Goodness Moritz, you're freezing!" "I could say the same thing about you! We should get you inside before you get ill again."

The blonde brushed her braid over her shoulder and huffed, but complied and began to walk away from Wendla and Melchior with Moritz.

They'd been unofficially courting since Christmas. It was now February, the second coldest month in winter for the town. Elise knew that her parents would never let her be courted by a boy like Moritz, so she kept their relationship a secret around the house. The only member of the Rilow household who completely understood what was transpiring was Gretchen, whom Elise had sworn to secrecy when she had caught the two teenagers kissing behind the house.

Hanschen had suspected. Elise and Moritz had been very careful with what they did with their time while she tutored him and Melchior throughout the week. Melchior would be seated in a position where he could see the door and down the hall. Once he saw Hanschen he would cough twice, telling the couple that Hanschen was coming to check on them.

Of course, they did actually do some studying. Moritz was excelling in Latin now, just in time for the dreaded middle term exams. Those were on February 14th, only a week away.

"Come on, I want to stop in town and buy Mama something for her birthday. It is in three days," informed Elise, dragging Moritz towards town. Moritz nodded and took the lead. They intertwined fingers and swung their hands to and fro. Elise hummed an unfamilliar tune as she skipped, forcing her boyfriend to half-skip half-stumble. "D-Do I have to s-s-skip wi-with you," asked Moritz difficultly.

Elise groaned and stopped walking. She took Moritz's other hand. "We will get you to stop stuttering, Moritz. That is our next task after you advance to the higher class with the others." "W-What a-about my stutter?" "You st-t-t-t-tutter all the time, " Elise half-teased. "Are you nervous?" "N-No." The girl leaned in and chastly kissed Moritz's lips, leaving him flushed in the face. "You still blush when I kiss you," Elise sighed with a smile.

Moritz took her in his arms and kissed the top of her nose. "A-And you love me for it." Elise blushed, amusing Moritz. "Look who is turning red now." Elise smacked his arm. Moritz grunted. He clutched his arm in pain. The smile on the fifteen year old girl's face dropped. Had she hit him that hard?

"Moritz? Moritz are you okay? Oh God, did I hit you that hard?" Moritz breathed in sharply. "A-Ah!"

"Moritz I'm so sorry!"

An arm wrapped around her waist. Her breath caught in her throat as Moritz whirled her around so her back faced his front. "Not funny," she snapped at Moritz's laughter. He pressed a kiss to her scarved neck. Elise broke away and took Moritz's gloved hand. "Come on, Moritz! No funny business this time."

Moritz couldn't help but grin at the girl.

They reached the town center in a matter of minutes. The town center was not that large but it had plenty of shops. Elise inhaled deeply. The scent of freshly baked bread wafted through the air. She loved the bakery. _Perhaps if I have some money left, I can buy Mama some cookies or a cake!_ She thought. She tugged Moritz along to the seamstress shop. "Hallo, Frau Schindler," greeted Elise.

The elderly woman stood up. "Well hallo to you, young Fraulein! How are you and your family doing?" "Quite well. My father is in Munich on business, so it is just my Mama, Hanschen and I." The grey-haired seamstress nodded. She fixed her glasses and took a look at Moritz. "Well, hello to you Herr Stiefel." Moritz blinked but bowed in greeting. "G-Good afternoon, Frau Schindler," he said. "You know her?" Moritz nodded. "She would sew dresses for my mother all the time when I was little." "How is your dear mother, Moritz?"

"Not well, I must say," Moritz replied sadly. "She has the flu and is feeling quite stomach sick." Frau Schindler frowned. "I am sorry to hear. Send her and your father my regards." The old woman looked around and picked up a large quilted blanket. "Here you go, son."

Moritz put up his hands. "N-No, I couldn't." "Yes you can. The nights are cold and your mother needs warmth. I will be sending my nephew over with a pot of soup as well." "Really, Frau Schindler, I must protest. You have been so generous to my mother already. You do not need to-" Frau Schindler picked up her walking cane and hobbled over. She dumped the quilt in Moritz's arms. "You will take the quilt and give it to your mother, or I shall inform your father you were being disrespectful."

She winked at Elise, who giggled. _Poor_ Moritz.

Moritz nodded, paling. "Ja, Frau Schindler. I will do that." "Good. Now, what is it you are here for my dear?"

Elise pulled her purse from her winter coat. "My Mama's birthday is on Saturday and I would like to sew her something. But, I am not so good at sewing." She touched her fingertips together in embarrasment. Frau Schindler nodded. Elise opened the small purse, revealing a small square of cloth. "This is my Oma's square from a quilt she gave my mother. She in turn gave it to Hanschen, who ripped it apart when he was a child." Elise smiled to herself. She would have to remind Hanschen of this later..in front of the other boys, of course.

"I see. And what would you like me to do with it," questioned Frau Schindler. "I would like it if you were to fashion a dress for my Mama, using this square somewhere in it. It would make her very happy. She misses Oma so much."

Frau Schindler smiled and took the square in her soft hands. "I will see what I can do. And you need it by Saturday?" Elise nodded. "By Friday, preferably, if you can. I do not wish to rush you." "Nonsense! I shall have it done by Friday night. Come pick it up Saturday morn, around ten o'clock." Elise handed over two marks. "Danke, Frau Schindler. We will be taking our leave now." "Good day then, Elise. You too, Moritz. Expect my nephew at around five o'clock today." "Who is your nephew?" "Oh he goes to school with you. You'll recognized him. Goodbye. I must get to work on this dress."

* * *

><p>Hanschen rubbed his eyes and gathered his things. He'd spent a tiring forty-five minutes after class discussing his Latin test with Herr Sonnenstitch. The foolish mistakes the teacher had made on his test ruined his plan of getting Ernst alone.<p>

It was too late to invite the timid boy to his house or anywhere else for that matter. He would just have to walk home alone, something he dreaded. Hanschen pushed in his chair and walked out the door of the class. He was alone in the hallway. He reached the doorway when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He flinched and turned around. "Hanschen," a rough voice breathed in his ear.

Hanschen groaned inwardly. "Bobby," he retorted. The taller, dark haired boy tightened his grip on Hanschen's shoulder. "May I walk you home?" "No. I am not a girl, Maler," Hanschen told him coldly. "I am a fifteen year old man and can walk myself home." Bobby's hand dropped down and grabbed Hanschen's hand. "Bobby," he hissed. "Hanschen, I've been wanting to speak to you for months and you've ignored me. Hear me out."

The slow walk was awkward. Hanschen did not look at Bobby at all as they walked. He could feel the frustration radiating off his companion. After ten minutes of silence Bobby spoke.

"Hanschen, what happened to us?"

"What do you mean, Bobby," Hanschen asked monotonously. Of course, he knew what Bobby was getting at. He just wanted to hear him say it. Bobby pushed Hanschen over to the cover of a barn. He ran a hand through his shaggy black hair that had grown untidy by a nervous hand brushing though it.

"You know very well what I mean, Rilow," snapped Bobby. He threw himself onto Hanschen, pressing his lips against the blonde's. Hanschen was shocked. He couldn't react immediately. He melted into the kiss. Time seemed to vanish, leaving only him and Bobby in that moment. It was just like their first kiss last year after gymnastics.

_They'd been the last ones in the showers. Hanschen had known he was a homosexual for a couple of months at that point. It had taken a lot of getting used to and self-acceptance before he was able to be comfortable in his own skin. He'd had his eyes on Bobby Maler since the school began. His dreams became filled with images of Bobby and his muscular body, teasing him oh so much until he couldn't hold it back any longer. _

_Hanschen washed the last of the sweat and grime form his body. He felt the cold water travel down his chest. He sighed in relief. The cold water soothed his overheated and aroused body. He couldn't control himself in the showers with Bobby's attractive, nude body in his prescence. _

_His fingers turned the dial down and lessened the water pressure. A hand closed over his. Hanschen gasped at the sudden hold over his hand. He wanted to turn around but lips on his neck stopped him. Hanschen moaned as teeth gently scraped against the sensative part of his neck. _

_"B-Bobby?" _

_What a stupid question. Of course it was Bobby._

_Bobby allowed him to turn around and face him. Bobby's finger pressed against Hanschen's lips. "Shh or they'll hear us," he whispered. Hanschen stood eerily still. He took in the scene in front of him. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. It was a new emotion for him. He couldn't believe that what he dreamed about was happening._

_His heart raced faster and faster as Bobby's face came closer and closer to his. His lips molded against the Maler boy's. His eyes shut and pleasure poured over him. His arms went around Bobby's neck, pulling him closer. He didn't notice how close he'd pulled Bobby until the boy pulled away. Hanschen smiled and touched his lips. "So you are.." _

_Bobby trailed off. Hanschen nodded slowly. "As are you," he commented hoarsely. There was a banging at the door. "Herr Rilow, Herr Maler! What is going on in there?" Bobby carefully ran to the door. "I apologize, Herr Sonnenstitch, but there was a problem with turning off the water. We fixed it and will be coming out in a moment." Footsteps left the two boys alone. Hanschen saw Bobby walk back over to him. He instinctively kissed the boy passionately. _

_The kiss lasted for a while before Bobby, once again, pulled away. Bobby raised his eyebrow. "Maybe we can make a regular occurance of this? But, perhaps, not always at school?" Hanschen nodded. "Perhaps we can induldge in..further actions?" Hanschen bit his lip teasingly. "Mmm, perhaps." Bobby turned off the water and grabbed his towel and wrapped it around Hanschen's waist. "I'll tell you when I find the place," he whispered seductively._

Bobby rolled on top of Hanschen, kissing him deeply. Hanschen's fingers fumbled furiously at the straps of Bobby's suspenders. "Damn things," he hissed as the straps finally fell loose. Bobby's fingers were at Hanschen's pants now. He'd managed to pull the straps loose on his suspenders before and was now working on pulling the blonde's pants off. The darker haired boy kissed Hanschen's neck hard, causing a moan of pleasure to escape from the blonde's lips.

"Ha-Hanschen," breathed Bobby huskily. Hanschen's icy eyes opened and widened. What was he doing? With Bobby? Not after what had happened back in October. Never again.

Hanschen pushed Bobby off of him and jumped to his feet. He pulled his trousers up from his ankles and onto his hips. He tightened the straps once more so the pants fit on his body once again. He pulled on his coat and brushed the hay off of his body. Bobby stood up straight with a furious expression on his face. "Hanschen, what the hell is wrong with you?" He whirled around to face his former lover.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you? What gives you the right to sleep with another man when you are seeing me?"

Bobby scrambled over to Hanschen. "Hanschen, it was one time and it meant nothing!" "You said that to me over and over, Bobby, but I never bought it. I outgrew you anyways, Maler. You taught me all I needed to know about love and I thank you. I thank you for teaching me that love is foolish and nonexistant. Only lust and pleasure mattered in our 'relationship' and in any other affair I will have in the near future."

The dark haired boy watched as Hanschen gathered himself and walked away from him. It reminded him so much of September.

Because it was September all over again.

"And like I said, I outgrew you. I've found someone else." "...Who?"

Hanschen gave Bobby a haughty look. "Oh, you know him. And when I'm done with him, you can have him. He means nothing to me, just as I meant nothing to you."

**I've been wanting to do a Bobby/Hanschen moment for so long and the opportunity presented itself! I just HAD to do it**

**Yes, this is the first author's note I've done for this story in a long time. I'm just letting my dear readers know that yes...I know that there are people who are reading this. I checked the hits. MY question to you is...: Why aren't you reviewing?**

**I love feedback. I love hearing all kinds of opinions from my readers. I would like your feedback on any chapter of this story. Good, Bad, I want to hear it! **

**Yes, I am giving YOU the opportunity to flame me. Just give me a sign I'm not just doing this for my health and sanity (which I kind of am. This is very theraputic)**

**Read, Review, and tell ya friends about my story. I'd love it if you could.**

**Peace and Joy be with you:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Moritz drummed his fingers anxiously against his desk. He chewed on his lip, breaking through the skin again. He ignored the pain and put his concentration into the last question of his exam. The passage was very familliar to him. Did the class study it before?

It was by Homer. That he knew quite well. His eyes sped over the words once, then twice, then a third time. The words started to become familiar to him. He smiled widely as he wrote down the translation. There. He felt completely confident he had gotten at least ninety-five percent of his exam correct. His eyes reviewed the answers until he was content. He stood up confidently and walked over to Herr Sonnenstitch. He bowed, handed in the exam, and returned to his desk.

Melchior looked up at the footsteps. He was surprised to see Moritz hand in his exam and return to his desk with a smile. Usually Moritz was quivering in his shoes with a cold sweat as he handed in the test, absolutely sure he had failed. The new, shining confidence in his friend was a relief to see. Moritz had been so stressed up until December.

_When he met Elise__,_ he thought.

The last hour of the test passed slowly Melchior had finished the test after Moritz, followed quickly by Hanschen and Georg. Bobby Maler finished and stormed out of the classroom, unable to look at anyone. Hanschen glared at Bobby as he walked away. Otto handed in his test and Ernst meekly gave the stack of papers to Herr Sonnenstitch. The teacher stood up. "Gentlemen, I will be grading your exams and giving them back to you one month from today. Will one of you tell Herr Maler I would like to see him. Now."

No one moved. Georg sighed and went to fetch the angry boy. "You are now dismissed. Good day."

The group of young men moved to the hallway, chattering amongst themselves. "How do you think you did, Moritz," asked Melchior. Mortiz breathed a sigh of relief. "I am glad it is over, but I think I did decently. The studying with Elise really helped." He added the last part quietly, as Hanschen was visibly interested in the conversation the two boys were having.

"M-Moritz, how is your mother feeling?"

Ernst pulled his coat close around his body as he faced Moritz. The Stiefel boy smiled easily at Ernst. "She is doing a lot better! Thank you for bringing over the soup, Ernst. I did not know you were Frau Schindler's nephew!" "Y-Yes. She is my mother's sister." Moritz put a hand on Ernst's shoulder. "Well she is a very kind lady. I appreciate all she has done for my family." Ernst blushed. "I-I will tell her you said this," he stammered.

"Ernst, we must go. My mother says you can only stay and study for a short while," interrupted Hanschen. He pulled Ernst towards the doorway. "G-Goodbye, Moritz!"

"What is with Hanschen," Melchior asked out loud with a grunt. "H-He still dislikes me for seeing his s-sister," Moritz told his friend. Melchior followed Moritz out the door and onto the road to the girl's school. "Are we going to see Elise?" "Y-Yes. I want to tell her about the exams! She's been worried about it, especially the Latin portion." Melchior nudged Moritz with a mischevious smile. "How is your relationship?" "G-Good." Moritz crossed his arms as he walked.

"You two spend much time together. Both at the Rilow residence 'studying' and after classes." "A-As if you and Wendla do not do the same?"

Melchior froze in his tracks, the smile fading from his lips. He hadn't been expecting such a forward response from Moritz. The messy-headed boy turned back with a worried expression. "Melchi? M-Melchi, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have said that. I-I-It is not my place," Moritz apologized. "No. Don't worry about it," Melchior said emotionlessly. He had indeed been spending much more time with Wendla lately. He had noticed her after all these years of indulging himself into schoolwork and philosophical studies of his own. He was amazed by her matured physique and her growing intelligence. She sympathized with some of his beliefs, though they were based off of some of his skeptisism and atheistic beliefs.

He didn't know how to feel about her. Something inside him still saw her as a young girl of 7 who was always the beautiful damsel in distress he saved oh so constantly. Another, larger, part of him desired her. That part desired her beauty and budding intelligence. There was something about her naivety that intrigued him. Melchior wondered if she were at the school today.

"A-Are you sure?" Melchior nodded, putting a hand on Moritz's shoulder. "Yes. Come, let us go see the girls."

Elise rubbed the silver cross between her fingers as she stared out the window. Moritz was suppose to be escorting her home since Hanschen was still angry at her for secretly seeing the boy. She did not care about what Hanschen said. She would prefer to be escorted home by Moritz in any case.

Her heart swelled whe she thought of Moritz. She adored him, she truly did. He was imperfect, what with his nervous stutter, slightly disheveled appearance, and awkward behavior. But those imperfections interested her. Elise identified with him as well. She was not the perfect child her parents had dreamed of. She was more free-spirited than Hanschen, who was like a little soldier. All Elise desired was to live in a place where she could run about and not get in trouble.

Her mind wandered to thoughts of the future. What would happen to her in the future? She'd most likely be married in a few years and living in a large house. She would most likely have children and servants. Her husband would be the son of a wealthy businessman, like her Papa was. It wasn't an exciting future to look forward to.

Elise then tried to imagine herself married to Moritz. She pictured a small little house in a small town. Moritz would be a worker in some kind of business. She would be a music teacher just like Frau Grossenbustenhalter. She would sing in the church and teach the choir of Sunday school children. Each evening, Moritz would come home and kiss her with passion. They would spend time together cooking dinner and reading stories during the night. Before they retired to sleep, they would kiss each other and thank God they had each other. Elise smiled to herself. That was a future she would look forward to.

"Elise? Elise!"

Wendla scurried over to her friend and shook her shoulders. "What is it?" Wendla's eyes were wide and excited."Melchi and Moritz are here!" Elise jumped out of her seat excitedly. "Moritz! Moritz!"

She ran out of the door and threw herself into her beloved's arms. Moritz laughed at her excitement. "Well hello to you too!" He brushed back her blonde braid before kissing her lips chastly. "I missed you. How was your mother's birthday," he asked. Elise grinned widely allowing Moritz to take her hand in his. "Oh it went wonderfully! She nearly started crying when she saw the dress! It turned out to be a beautiful, light blue with the cloth square as the pocket. Oh, Oma would have loved it."

Moritz squeezed her hand with a large grin. Melchior greeted Elise. "Hello, Lise! I am glad to hear your mother enjoyed her present." At her curious look, Melchior added, "Moritz informed me."

"Why, hello Melchior!"

Wendla walked over to the group, hugging herself in order to keep warm. Melchior fell silent. "W-Wendla," he greeted quietly. "You look lovely today." Indeed she did. Wendla wore a beautiful dark blue dress that made her look very mature. Wendla's cheeks turned red as Melchior kissed her hand in a polite greeting. "T-Thank you, Melchi."

Elise gave Moritz a knowing smile, nudging his arm with a giggle. Melchior turned back to them with a glare. "Shouldn't you be walking Elise home, Moritz?" "And shouldn't you be walking Wendla," shot back Elise before Moritz could speak. Wendla giggled at her friend's quick reaction.

"Lise," Moritz whispered with a little tap to her arm. Elise rolled her eyes and tugged her paramour away from Melchior and Wendla. "Come. Mama wants me home right away. Are you coming, Wendla?" "Yes, coming!" Wendla turned to Melchior. "Will you walk me? Mama does not want me to walk alone." Melchior nodded and took her arm. They caught up to Moritz and Elise who were speaking excitedly to each other.

"How were your middle terms? Oh, how was the Latin and mathematics parts?"

Moritz wrapped his hand around Elise's. "I think I did well," he admitted to her in a hushed tone. Elise squealed and threw her arms around Moritz in a hug. "Oh, I am so happy for you! When will you be getting the results back?" "In a month." The blonde frowned.

"Why a month? That is too long a time to keep the scores from you." Moritz nodded and took Elise's hand back in his. "I know. I-I'm already anxious," he stammered. Elise's lips curled into a teasing smile. "I can tell." Moritz opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Melchior's call. "Wendla's house is at this turn! I'll walk her to the door!" "Have we really walked that far?" "It seems like it," Moritz replied. The couple stopped and waited for Melchior to return.

When he did, the three teenagers set off for the Rilow residence. Moritz placed his jacket around Elise's shoulders as the wind began to blow. "You have to take it off before we reach the house," Elise told him. "Hanschen would be absolutely angry with both you and I if he saw me with your coat." Moritz nodded his head. "H-Has h-he said anything about the cross?" "No," Elise replied, touching the silver cross. "It is easily hidden under my collar. I always hide it under my nightgown before I go to sleep. Mama hasn't seen it yet and neither has Hanschen." Moritz breathed a sigh of relief.

The group reached the large Rilow household in mere minutes. Moritz tugged his jacket off of Elise and placed it back on his own body. "Thank you, Moritz," Elise said, kissing his cheek. "I pray the results of your exam are high." Moritz smiled sheepishly and grasped her hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze Moritz bid her goodbye. "I shall see you soon," he promised.

Elise giggled and waved to Melchior, who stood far from the couple. She entered the house and gently shut the door.

"Fraulein Rilow, there you are!"

Elise turned and saw Gretchen dash over to her, face red and flustered. "Gretchen?" "Your mother has been worried sick. Herr Rilow came home without you and did not know where you were!" Elise motioned at Gretchen to move closer. "Moritz walked me home," she whispered.

Gretchen moaned. "Please, child, do not keep telling me these secrets you are keeping from your family! Oh, I will surely be fired if this is discovered." "It shall not be, because you want me to be happy," Elise retorted, her eyes begging the older woman. Gretchen sighed and straightened out Elise's dress. "Child must you always wrinkle your dress before coming home?" Elise rolled her eyes and took off her coat. She folded it in her arms and held it against her stomach.

"I don't mean to. It just happens to be windswept and wrinkled slightly. It is not a big deal." "With your mother, a small wrinkle means the coming of the End of Days," Gretchen told the teenager. Elise handed Gretched her coat and followed her to the sitting room. "When I have a child, a girl, I will not care if her dress is wrinkled. She may do whatever she wishes."

Gretchen's cheeks tinged red. "Goodness, Fraulein Rilow, first marriage and now children! What is with your innocent little mind lately?" She turned to the girl. "Is it this _cavorting_ with Moritz Stiefel doing something to your mind?" Elise stomped her foot childishly. "No! Hush, Gretchen! It is not your place to speak like that." The servant sighed. "Yes, Elise. But I do worry about the boy. He is always so skittish and nervous around this place." "It is Hanschen's intimidating prescence that spooks him." The blonde fifteen year old brushed her braid over her shoulder before continuing down the hall.

"Your brother is also acting quite oddly lately. I wonder if it is the changing weather."

Hanschen had indeed been acting strangely all week. He was quiet and always retreated up to his study or bedroom when he had time on his hands. Elise shook it off. "No matter. I will go to my mother, now." Elise smoothed out her dress and prepared herself for a long hour or so of tea and conversation. Throughout the hour and a half, she was scolded and then forced to listen to her mother and Frau Zirschnitz converse about nonsense. Elise looked down at her lap and daydreamed about Moritz. It was the only thing that made the time pass.

Moritz returned home with a bright smile on his face. He loved spending time with Elise, no matter the length. He entered the cold house and instantly bounded up the stairs to his room. He was about to close the door until a booming voice called him.

"Moritz! Come to my study, now!"

His insides turned to rubber. He felt stomach sick as he made his way down the hall to his father's study. _Oh God, what have I done_, he asked himself. Moritz's pale hand opened the door to his father's warm study. The heat smacked him in the face, momentarily shocking him. Frederick Stiefel, a balding man of nearly 50, sat in his chair writing out bank notices. He placed the papers aside to look at his son. "Your examinations were today?" Moritz nodded.

"Y-Yes, sir."

"And how do you believe you did on them?"

"...Well, Father."

Herr Stiefel nodded and returned back to his notices. Moritz stood still for a few uncomfortable minutes. He turned to leave when his father's warning tone stopped him.

"You had better do well, Moritz," the older man said harshly, scratching out something on the paper. Mortiz gulped. He knew the threat in his father's voice. "Ja, Father." He closed the door to the study and went back to his room, careful not to wake his sleeping mother. His poor Mama was finally getting over an illness. She had not slept well in days.

Moritz knew what it was like to not sleep. The dreams. The sticky dreams had plagued him so often up until a few months ago. He had not been able to concentrate on anything, much less function as a human being. Since he had starting seeing Elise, the dreams stopped. He was able to rest peacefully during the night, only waking a few times. The nightmares of his father's hand across his face frightened him from sleep.

He hated being hit. It made him feel like less than a person. It was as if he were a dog being hit because he stole scraps off of the table. Moritz was not a dog. He did not understand why his father had to resort to physical pain to get his son to pass school. Sure, Moritz needed encouragement. But the encouragement he needed was a positive kind.

He fell onto his bed and stared out the window. The sun was setting over the mid-February horizon. It was a beautiful sunset. Moritz smiled and imagined sitting by the pond with Elise seeing the sun set. He imagined slipping his hand in hers, holding it comfortingly. He let out a pleasant sigh. How he adored her. She was a beautiful girl. Her physical appearence was appealing to him as well as her personality. She was so free-spirited and daring. Her insistance to do the insane or impossible amused him.

Moritz began to think about where he would be without Elise. For one thing, he would probably be stuck in the dark hole of confusion and pain he had been living in for years. Moritz's mind was a dark place to be. He constantly thought about the reasons why he was failing. To Moritz, he had not been failing school but life as well. It seemed as if everything he touched was destroyed and that whenever he attempted to do a good deed, he would end up paying for it later.

What would he have done without Elise coming into his life?

Moritz laughed darkly before sitting up. He stared at his hands. The fingers all curled in, except for the pointer and thumb. He tipped his hand to the side, as if holding a gun.

"Well for one thing," he said aloud. "I probably would have shot myself."

* * *

><p>February passed rather quickly. Soon, it had nearly been a month since the middle terms. Moritz was getting anxious. The results would be returned in four days. Four agonizing days. He didn't think he could take that long. Sleeping was becoming more difficult. Moritz desperately wanted to find out if he passed.<p>

"If you want to know your result, why don't you break into the headmaster's office and look at your results," Hanschen asked him one day, after both Moritz and Ernst voiced their concerns on their results. Moritz glanced at Melchior. The older boy placed down his book slowly and covered his face with his palm. "Hanschen, stop yourself. You're giving Moritz ideas." "Well, it is Moritz's choice whether he follows through or not. It is not my problem if he gets caught," retorted Hanschen, leaning back in his chair.

"Melchi, maybe I should go see what the result is. Just to assuage m-my fears," voiced Moritz once he and Melchior had left Otto's home. The boys were studying for yet another Latin test. Melchior and Moritz headed for the Gabor household. Melchior shook his head, cracking his knuckles habitually. "Moritz, I have to say that this is not one of your finest ideas. Why are you listening to Hanschen anyway?" "Perhaps Hanschen is right. I should take a chance if I can't wait any longer."

Melchior sighed. "Don't get upset when you get caught and expelled." Moritz looked away from his frustrated friend and focused on the ground. He wondered how exactly he would be able to do this without getting expelled. With his luck, Herr Sonennstitch would probably expel him just because he looked at the door.

Moritz let these thoughts consume him until much later, when Melchior's mother's voice broke into his mind.

"Herr Stiefel? Are you alright?"

He flinched at the adult woman's touch. "O-Oh, y-yes. T-Thank you, Frau Gabor." The woman smiled warmly at him before setting down a tea set. "Well, here is some tea to calm yourselves before studying." Melchior placed down his copy of Faust and picked up the cup to drink. Frau Gabor sighed. "You are still on Faust, Melchior?"

"Mother, please," Melchior begged. "I am not complaining, just stating a fact." The woman exited the room. "Your mother is still upset about reading Faust? I thought that matter was clarified months ago," Moritz commented. Melchior put down the book and picked up The Illiad. "Yes. I still cannot believe the outrage about the story. Why can't people get past the illegitimancy of the child and realize that this story is absolutely beautiful in every way?" The Gabor boy's eyes flashed with fire and determination. "One day the rules will change. Things that were once taboo will no longer be. Everyone will be able to speak freely of what they wish and do whatever they wish."

He looked to Moritz and gave him a grin. "People can love freely and live without fear because of who they love."

Moritz took a sip of the tea before asking,"...And how do you know this?"

Melchior frowned slightly. His fingers glided over the cover of his book. "It will happen. You watch it, Moritz. I'll make it happen. Just watch me."

The boys commenced studying their Homer, Plato, and Virgil for hours. Around five o'clock, it was time for Moritz to leave. The boy took to the road and journeyed home. The evening grew cold. Moritz could not wait until he was able to sleep underneath his warm covers. His happy thoughts were stripped away at the sound of crying. It was close, very close. Who could be out and crying this late in the evening?

Moritz cautiously made his way over to the sound of the crying. Leaning against the side of the old Neumann barn was a blonde girl. Moritz realized that it was Elise. He broke into a run towards his crying girl. "Elise! ELISE!"

Elise turned at the sound of her name. She quickly began to wipe the liquid from her face. "W-Who is i-it?" Arms engulfed her and her head fell into the space between untidy brown hair and a schoolboy jacket. Her fingers gripped onto the fabric. "M-Moritz-z!" "Lise, why are you so upset? W-Who h-hurt you?" Elise sniffed and held him tighter. "N-No o-one. N-No one's hurt me. I-It's just.. O-Oh, Moritz, I-I'm frightened. I-I'm s-s-scared for her."

"W-Who, Lise?" W-Who a-are you frightened for," he asked in a scared voice. He felt the girl shake her head quickly. "I-I can't. I p-promised.." Moritz made her look at him. His dark eyes bore into her bright blue ones. "Yo-You can tell me, Lise. Trust me. You trust me," he said to her. Elise sniffed and placed a hand on his cheek. Moritz captured her lips in a soft, comforting kiss. "Tell me what happened," he begged her. Their noses touched. Elise nodded slowly in agreement. "A-Alright. B-But promise me not to t-tell anyone. Not even Melchior." Moritz pressed her to him in a hug. "I-I promise," he confirmed.

Elise told him of the secret Martha had divulged to her earlier that day. Her body shuddered at the memory of the welts and bruises on the girl's skin. This explained so much and yet so little. It explained the ear that flashed across the girl's face when she let Elise have her favorite blanket on that cold December day. All those times Martha had arrived late at school and left early a few times.. Was her father beating her _that_ often? The blonde girl couldn't imagine the slap of a belt across her skin or a hand smacking her face.

Moritz was pale. He grew stomach sick. So, he was not the only one in this town who was hit around. It comforted and scared him. "Gott," he breathed. He didn't know what to say. Elise hugged herself as tears fell down her face. "H-How could a f-f-ather d-do-o th-that to his daughter? W-Why woud he-?" Elise covered her mouth with her hand and broke down into sobs.

The Stiefel boy took Elise into his arms again. He held her tightly and whispered comfortingly into her ear. "I-It's going to be alright," he told her. "M-Martha is strong. She'll be a-alright." Elise didn't question her beloved. She hiccupped a sob and calmed down finally.

After a few minutes, she was okay again. Moritz kissed her forehead and took her hand. "N-Now, I should get you h-home."

The couple walked to Elise's home and spoke of other things. Moritz did not tell Elise of his plan to see his results early. Moritz bid Elise a good night and returned to his home, thinking of how he would accomplish this task without punishment.

Monday passed by dreadfully slow for Elise. Her body did not want to function at all today. All she wanted to do was lie on the grass and stare up at the sky. Most of all, she wanted Moritz. She wanted to spend an entire day with him. It did not matter what they did or where they went. All Elise wanted to do was be in his arms and talk for hours about everything and anything. All day, during all lessons, Elise fantasized about a day spent with Moritz. They would walk around the town freely with no boundaries or curfews. They'd eat sweets and perhaps even go swimming in the cool pond!

When school was at last over, Elise noticed that Martha had not been in classes. Her heart broke and she wanted to cry. How foolish of her not to notice her best friend missing all day. She'd been wrapped up in her own selfish thoughts when poor Martha was probably being beaten by her Papa!

Wendla, Thea, and Anna were not with Martha and Elise when the secret was told. They were, instead, staying after classes to work on their sewing. Martha had her sleeves rolled up and Elise noticed the bruising and welts. When the girl called her friend out on it, she was shocked to hear the whole truth.

_"You must tell someone, Martha! A-Anyone!"_

_"N-No, please! Papa will beat me again or..." Martha trailed off, frightened of what the 'or' could mean. Elise covered her eyes with her hand and started to whimper. "Martha, please. I-I want to help y-you." "Elise if you want to help me then you will keep this quiet. Please?" The taller girl put a hand on Elise's shoulder. Elise shook her head. "I-It's w-wrong." "If it were wrong, why would he do it? Papa knows best," Martha said in a tone that told Elise she didn't truly believe what she was saying._

"I would like to walk with you to your home, but my Mama said I have to get home right away," Thea told Elise with regret. "Oh. No, that's fine," Elise told her friend, disappointed. "Alright. See you in class tomorrow!" Elise continued down the road and decided to go to the pond. She had plenty on her mind that bothered her. She needed a place to think and relax before returning to the stress at home.

Venturing down the the pond, a loud whoop of joy came to her ear. "Who on Earth," Elise wondered aloud.

The four figures dashed down the hill to the large oak by the pond. By the uniforms, Elise guessed it was Hanschen and his friends. Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to follow them down.

"So? Did you get caught?"

Hanschen's voice sounded eager and hopeful to Moritz as he met his friends down at the large oak. He didn't care though. Joy was coursing through his veins. He wanted to burst from happiness. "No thank God!" Moritz threw his arms up in the air triumphantly. Ernst tipped his head to the side and walked over to Moritz. "Why are you trembling?" "For joy!" The boy threw his arms around Ernst in an embrace. "For pure and certain joy!" His arms tightened around the meek boy's back. Moritz was bursting to the seams with happiness. He wanted to scream, cry, and laugh all at once.

Georg was shocked. "Cross your heart?" Moritz patted the musician's arm with a laugh. "Twice so, man!" He shared a rousing laugh with the others. Hanschen crossed his arms and sat on a log next to Otto. Ernst went to sit down next to him. Georg nodded his head to the log to sit as well. Elise inched closer but kept herself hidden behind a tree.

What could Moritz have gotten caught doing?

A gust of wind blew past her. Elise squeaked with surprise then relaxed when she saw it was only Melchior Gabor.

"Moritz, I've been looking for you-"

Georg jumped up. "He snuck into the headmaster's office!" Melchior's face fell. "Moritz what were you thinking?" Moritz held his hands behind his back and stamped his foot on the ground excitedly. "I had to, Melchi! I just had to! And the good news is.. I PASSED!"

Moritz danced a short jig. He was excited and didn't care about what the others boys thought. Elise, from her position at the tree, gasped in shock and excitement. He passed? Did he mean the middle terms?

"The middle terms, that is," Hanschen interpreted glumly. He'd hoped Moritz would have failed, thus ensuring a spot for Ernst in the upper class. It angered him to know that his own sister had helped Stiefel pass.

"Yes. Now everything will be determined by the final exams. But still!"

Moritz went to his friends and squeezed their shoulders. Each boy looked back with a smile to congratulate him. He did skip over Hanschen, though. Not that it surprised anyone there. Moritz threw his arm around Ernst, giving him a half-hug from the back. "But still I know I've passed!" Ernst gave him a half-smile. He was happy for Moritz. He truly was. But this worried him. How would he advance to the next level of classes with Moritz competing with him? He wanted to continue on to the next class. But there was only room for 60 boys in total..

Moritz turned his attention to Melchior. His old friend was smiling widely. "Oh truly, Heaven must feel like this!" Moritz and Melchior met in an embrace. Melchior could feel his friend shaking excitedly. "I'm proud of you, Moritz," Melchior told him after the other boys had gone. Moritz looked at his shaking hands.

"I cannot wait to tell my father and mother! They'll be so proud of-!"

"Well tell them on Wednesday when you actually get the results back. Your father would murder you if he found out you snuck into the headmaster's office." Moritz paled slightly. "True." Melchior put his hand on Moritz's shoulder. "I think you should go and tell Elise." "Oh, I don't think I'm welcome at the R-Rilow h-household," Moritz stammered nervously. Melchior gave Moritz a wink and turned him to the side. His finger pointed ahead. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

Moritz looked ahead and his spirits rose even more. "Lise?"

Said girl broke into a run towards Moritz and nearly brought them both to the ground. Melchior burst into laughter. Elise jumped up and down in Moritz's arms. "You passed! You passed! Oh my goodness, I am so proud of you!" She kissed him joyfully and giggled. "Oh, I knew you could do it! I prayed all night that you would pass and you did!" Moritz smiled at her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I still can't believe you didn't get caught," voiced Melchior. Elise pulled away from the hug and took Moritz's hands. "Oh, don't let it bother him! I would probably do the same thing myself." Moritz laughed at her bold statement. "Come on, we must celebrate! Let us go buy some sweets. I'll pay." In the distance, the church bell rung three o'clock. "It is that late already? I must be going home," said a disappointed Elise. She kissed Moritz's cheek and bid Melchior goodbye. "I will walk you home tomorrow," promised Moritz. Elise nodded at him before darting up the hill.

Melchior saw a pink dusting of blush on Moritz's cheeks. The Stiefel boy looked positively happy right now. It was the most content Melchior had seen the boy in weeks. "Come on, Moritz," he told his friend. "Let us go home."

**_"We are faced with a certain dillema," said the gruff voice of Herr Knochenbruch to Fraulein Knuppledick. He threw down Moritz Stiefel's middle term angrily. He could not believe he lived to see the day that this imbecile passed a middle term! They had made it as difficult as they could. But somehow, even that idiot had passed._**

**_"Ah."_**

**_"The upper grade, as you know, can hold only sixty. I hardly think we can promote sixty-one."_**

**_"Hardly, Herr Konchenbruch. But let us look to the finals ahead." The woman turned to the headmaster and gave him a look. "..Yes?" "Remember, it is I who shall be marking them." The woman smiled evily at Herr Knochenbruch. The older man smiled back at her. _**

**_"Then I am sure the good name of our school is secure."_**


	8. Chapter 8

Elise stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hands wrapped around her waist. Fingers held onto her cotton undergarments. She had noticed, over the past few weeks, how much more she was maturing. Her body still had growing pains. The blood flowed monthly. It still pained her. She did not tell her mother, of course, otherwise she would have to prepare for many doctors visits and medicines being shoved down her throat. Her mother seemed to overthink everything. It was a trait she had, unfortunately, passed down to Elise.

The girl sighed and turned to her bed. Laid out was her baby blue church dress with sky blue stockings. _Moritz loves when I wear this_, she thought happily. Her heart fluttered like it always did when she thought of Moritz. She couldn't wait to see him. Over the week, he'd been so happy. He had actually passed his middle term exams! Elise was so proud of him. She had faith in him.

Hanschen, she knew, was not very happy about this. He had never liked Moritz and disliked him even more that he was succeeding in school and spending time with Elise. She was sure Hanschen knew of her and Moritz's relationship. But until his suspicions were confirmed, the couple had nothing to worry about.

"Fraulein Rilow, you must get dressed and come down stairs at once! Your parents are anxious to get to Mass early!"

Elise dressed quickly and ran a brush through her long hair. She pinned two of the sides back out of her face before running down the stairs. Her cheeks were flushed pink by the time she reached the bottom step. Hanschen sneered at her disapprovingly and exited the house. Gisela Rilow scolded her daughter about running down the stairs as she fixed her dress, squabbling about making a good impression. Elise merely nodded and said, "Yes, Mama" as obediantly as she could. She did not want a long lecture on the way to Mass.

She was met with the solemn faces of Anna and Thea. Wendla was nowhere to be seen. "Elise, did she tell you," asked Thea quietly, keeping her tone low as the boys filtered in behind them. "Who?" "Martha," replied Anna emotionlessly. _So she told them at last_ Elise thought sadly. "..Yes. She told me." "What on earth should we do?" Fraulein Grossenbustenhalter shushed the girls before turning back to Georg, who seemed infatuated with the elder woman.

"What should we do," asked Thea in a quieter voice. Elise smoothed out her wrinkled skirt and stared ahead. Moritz, who was in her line of view, gave her an encouraging smile. "Pray," she whispered back. "It is all we can do for now."

Elise had difficulty concentrating during the mass. Hanschen seemed to pick up on it about halfway through. He leaned forward and poked her nonchalantly. "What is your problem," he hissed. His sister turned slightly to him. "Mind your business," she snapped. Thea stifled a giggle and Anna smirked as the older brother leaned back with a reddening face. When Father Kaulbach ended the mass, Elise jumped out of her chair and stormed outside. She needed to think. The subject of her best friend's abuse was consuming her thoughts. It pained her physically and mentally.

Moritz watched Elise briskly walk out of the church. He excused himself from his parents' prescence and followed her.

"Lise? L-Lise, what is it?"

Thy boy found the blonde in the cemetary passing through the rows of graves. Her eyes were wide as she read the information carved on them. He stepped over to her. "Lise a-are you a-alright? Wh-What is the matter?"

"..She could end up here, Moritz." Elise pointed at a random tombstone. "If he keeps beating her, she could be could happen today, tomorrow, or even right this second! And I'm powerless to do anything because she made me promise to-!"

The girl hid her face from her beloved. She could feel the emotion welling up and threatening to spill over. It was so frustrating that she could help her dearest friend and paramour, but not her best friend.

"I can't do anything and it's just frustrating! I can't bear to watch her die day by day! What Herr Bessel is doing is wrong and immoral!" She curled her hands into fists. She squeezed and squeezed until she felt blood. Moritz took in a breath sharply at the spot of blood pooling on Elise's hands. "L-Lise." "We must do something! Anything! If I do not help her, I will regret it for the rest of my life."

Her lips curled into a pout. Tears flowed freely down her face. Moritz's heart panged with sorrow. He encircled the girl in his arms. Elise buried her face in his chest. "S-Shh. I-It's going to be al-alright," Moritz told her soothingly. He took her hand in his. He saw the wound on her hand had stopped bleeding. "D-Do you have anything for.." He motioned to her hands. Elise nodded and pulled out a handkerchief. "I-I don't care if it is ruined," she told him unsteadily. Moritz cleaned her hand off and pressed her close to him again.

"E-Everything will be alright," he promised. In reality, he had no idea. He had no way of knowing how serious and how frequent Martha was being beaten. He could only hope for the best.

Moritz took Elise's hand in his once more. "Come, before someone catches us." The girl shook her head. "This is what I despise about living here. We must keep our feelings a secret, locked in our hearts forever." She looped her arm in with his and laid her head on his shoulder. Moritz walked them to the still-closed church door.

Elise's delicate hand covered his. "I do not want to go back in there. I want to leave and go look at the clouds with you. I want to go lie down on the grass near the pond. Come, Moritz.""B-But your Mama, Papa, and Hanschen! A-And my Mama a-and P-Papa-!"

"So? It is not a big deal. Someone is bound to realize where we are! Please, Moritz?"

Moritz looked from the door to Elise. He sighed and removed his hand. "W-Well can we at least tell-" "Absolutely not! Come on, let's go!" Elise grabbed Moritz's hand and ran off towards the pond. Moritz looked back to the church briefly. He prayed that he wouldn't be punished once he and Elise were found.

He could do nothing but stare at her in awe. She looked like a beautiful fairy in the sunlight. Her doll-like skin shone and her eyes sparkled with happiness. The girl took Moritz's hand in hers and just held it.

"Isn't this lovely? I love doing this when I am with my friends. We just stare and stare up at the sky for hours without care."

Elise turned her head to the side. Moritz looked up at the sky with wonder. His hand squeezed hers. "It is truly b-beautiful," he marveled aloud. Elise rolled onto her side, with her palm resting on Moritz's chest. Instinctively, the teenaged boy put his arm around his companion's shoulder and drew her close. They laid in silence listening to the late winter breeze. The snow had melted over the week. The ground was still damp, but Moritz had laid out his jacket so the two wouldn't get dirty.

"This is perfect," Elise whispered to Moritz after a few minutes' silence. The boy nodded slowly and pressed a kiss to the girl's head. "I wish every day could be like this. No lessons, no meeting Mother's friends, no Hanschen."

_No school, no Herr Sonnenstitch, no coming home to beatings every other_ day.

"J-Just you and I-I. Laying side by side." Moritz propped his elbow up and leaned on his hand. Elise giggled and copied him. Moritz lightly pushed her down then climbed on top, kissing her passionately.

Elise's arms wrapped around Moritz's neck as they kissed, pulling the boy closer. Moritz felt the girl's lips curl into a smile. His hands slipped down and held her hips. Elise brought Moritz closer to her. Gently she pulled her lips off of his and touched his nose with her own. Both breathed heavily, shocked by how heated their kisses had become. Moritz's eyes met Elise's again. The blue orbs were wide with curiousity and excitement.

"A-Are you o-okay?"

The fifteen year old nodded and sat upright. Moritz brushed back a piece of her hair. "You're red," Elise teased as she placed her hand on his cheek. Moritz looked away and coughed. Elise stood up, brushing the dirt and wrinkles from her dress. "Let's go walking back to the clearing. We haven't been there since the rainstorm the last week of February." "L-Lise, it's getting la-later. Y-Your M-Mama and P-Papa will be worr-"

"ELISE?"

"Speak of the Devil," Elise said, surprised. Her Mama's voice rang through the wooded area. Moritz stood and brushed his jacket and pants off. "O-Oh God, what do we d-do?" "Hush! Be calm," Lise told him, giving his hand a short squeeze before dropping it.

"Elise Elisabeth Rilow! Where on Earth have you been?" Frau Rilow ran over to her daughter, followed closely by Hanschen and Moritz's parents. His Mama looked pale and worried while his father...unbelievably angry. Moritz felt his stomach drop.

"You and Herr Stiefel disappear! No word! You could have been taken and, God forbid, killed! Those _bohemians_ could have stolen you from us!" Elise noticed the disgust in her mother's tone at the word 'bohemians'.

"Entschuldigen sie m-mich, F-Frau Rilow."

The mother and daughter turned to Moritz, one with angry eyes and the other with panicked ones. Hanschen crossed his arms and gritted his teeth. Moritz cast an anxious look at his parents.

"I-If you please. E-Elise wasn't f-feeling too well. S-She wan-wanted to come here and g-get some air. I went with h-her to m-make sure she wasn't harmed." Elise stared blankly at Moritz. Inside she was ever greatful. Her mother turned back to her and Elise nodded in agreement. "Yes, Mama. I wasn't feeling well a-and needed air, just like Moritz said. I came here and Moritz followed me."

Elise cast Moritz a smile. "He was about to take me back to church when you, Hanschen, Frau and Herr Stiefel showed up," she said sweetly. "Your son is a true gentleman. Frau Stiefel."

Moritz nodded in agreement.

"Y-Yes. Mama, Father, I am sorry I did not tell you. I w-wanted to, but Elise went off and I didn't w-want her to get hurt."

Frau Rilow nodded at the boy and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well I must thank you, Herr Stiefel, for your instinct. But Elise! You know not to leave the area. When we arrive home, you are to go to your room while I decide your punishment."

The girl nodded solemnly. When the adults turned to leave, she rolled her eyes. The two families walked back to the church in silence before taking their separate paths home. Moritz waved his fingers in farewell to Elise.

Elise collapsed on her bed once she reached home. She had no problem with staying in her room while her mother decided how to punish her. The worst thing her mother could do was hit her, and it never really fazed her. Her mother's slaps were stinging but they went away after a few seconds. Elise was rarely punished. This was one of the rare times.

A knock sounded ten minutes later and Frau Rilow entered.

"That was a dangerous thing to do, Elise. You could have been taken away from us for who knows how long?"

Elise said nothing. She played with a string that she found on her dress.

"I have decided your punishment. For a week, you will come directly home after school. You will attend to your studies for the entire day. No spending time with your friends. Your tutor will be here each night from five to nine to ensure you are becoming a proper lady."

The girl opened her mouth to protest but stopped herself. "Hanschen can not always take you home. He is already occupied with tutoring Ernst Robel after classes. Therefore, I have decided that Moritz Stiefel will escort you home for now on. You two seem to be on good terms already. I trust that he is a responsible young man."

Elise's eyes brightened. She wanted to hug her mother tightly and scream in joy and thanks. Instead she nodded her head and said, "Yes, Mama." "Good. Now come downstairs for your tea."

* * *

><p>Moritz waited outside the girl's school for Elise. He was extremely happy about this arrangement his parents made with the Rilows nearly a month ago. He was to walk Elise home everyday from school. Most times, Moritz stayed over longer since the boys were studying.<p>

The final exams had been a week ago, April 5th. Moritz felt completely confident that he had passed. He had Elise to thank for that. She motivated him daily to study and concentrate hard on his work.

The door opened and the girls began to file out. Moritz recognized Marianna Wheelan, who gave him a short sneer and walked past. Marianna had always been rude to him ever since he refused to play prince and princess with her when they were younger. Martha walked out the school building quickly followed by Thea and Anna. Wendla and Elise were the last to leave, giggling to each other. Moritz straightened up his posture and smiled at the girls. Elise took notice of her beloved and ran into his arms. Wendla smiled and said something about going to catch up with the others.

"I missed you all day! The hours seemed to pass by so slowly," murmured Elise before kissing Moritz chastly. "I-I missed you too." "Did you get your exam results back yet?" "N-Not yet," replied Moritz with a sigh.

"Well, I am sure you passed. You have nothing to worry about."

"Herr Stiefel, if you please!"

The teenagers turned around to see the headmistress, Fraulein Knupledick, standing in the doorway. Elise stepped away from Moritz and looked down. "Herr Stiefel, a word?" Moritz blinked. What would the headmistress need to speak to him for?

"It's okay. I'll catch up with Wendla and the others," Elise told him. "I'll see you at the pond in a little?"

Moritz nodded and went to Fraulein Knuppledick. She took the boy inside the school to an office. Inside stood Herr Knochenbruch, who had a smirk on his face. Moritz smiled nervously. "H-Herr Knochenb-bruch," he greeted.

The teacher slapped down a small pile of papers. Moritz took in a breath and let a smile grace his lips. He was not prepared for what was coming next.

Elise held her knees to her chest and stared out the window to the moon. Today had been wonderful. She smiled to herself and combed her hair out of the braid. However, Moritz had not met her at the pond like he promised.

The girl frowned slightly but shook it off. "He must have had a good reason," she decided aloud. Elise turned to go to her bed when a click reached her ears. Then another. Elise curiously strolled to the window. She opened the window and let out a small shriek.

"S-S-Shh. Please!"

Moritz held up his hand to Elise. The young man was clinging onto the white ladder that laid against the side of the house. The vines that grew on the ladder cut into his hands the harder her gripped them.

"Moritz, what in God's name are you doing here? Do you not know what time it is?" "P-Pull me up!"

The girl obeyed and pulled Moritz quickly into her room.

His eyes were haunted and sad. His body shook. Elise saw that his knees and feet were turned in slightly."Moritz? Moritz, what is it?" Moritz opened his mouth but only to close it. He looked at Elise with sad eyes. His lip began to tremble. "S-Stop it. Y-You're scaring m-me," Elise said shakily.

Moritz opened his arms and said simply:

"...I failed."

Elise's face fell. Words failed her. Her lips moved but nothing came out. "Failed," repeated Moritz. He shook his head in disbelief. "N-No...N-No it's not possible. Melchior and I helped...surely it was an error!"

Moritz shrugged. Tears burned in his eyes. "I-I can't believe I failed. F-Failed! A-And out o-of the e-entire school t-t-too!" He lifted his head to Elise, showing her his tear-stained face. "I-I can't-"

He doubled over, feeling weak. Elise gatheredhim in her arms and held him close as he began to break down. Thankfully her Papa was out of town for the week. Her Mama was attending to Frau Schindler, who had fallen ill. Hanschen had retreated to his study in the opposite side of the house.

"M-Moritz," she started, feeling like crying herself.

The boy buried his head in her shoulder. "F-Failed. L-Lise, what will my parents say? M-M-My F-Father wi-will-"

He stopped and sucked in a breath. The blonde held her beloved closer. His tears stained her white nightgown, but she didn't care.

"I-I'm so sorry, Moritz," she told him sorrowfully, meaning it. "...I-I'll be disowned."

Moritz pulled out of the embrace. He looked into Elise's eyes seriously. "I'll have nowhere to go. No one w-will want to associate with me. Not Melchi, Frau Gabor, Otto, Georg, or even y-you!" Elise took his hand and brought it to her lips. "I have no place here. No one will want me. There's no hope for me to continue living...here."

He added the last word because of the fear he saw in her eyes.

Lise began to tear up. This was a lot for her to take in. It was true; Moritz would be abandoned. She would not be allowed to even look at him. She didn't want this to happen. She would rather die.

"W-W-Wait...E-Elise, tha-that's it!"

Moritz's eyes brightened. He took the girl by the shoulders and shook her excitedly. "W-We'll get out!" "M-Moritz?"

"We'll leave! G-Go to Ameria, where the streets a-are paved with gold! M-My great-uncle Klaus went there!" He brough Elise into a long embrace. The girl broke away and stood on her feet.

"America? How on Earth-?"

"I-I could a-ask Frau Gabor for money! S-She'd help us gladly! Oh Elise, we can start anew!"

"W-We?"

Moritz stopped and met her eyes. He nodded and took her hand. "E-Elise, I-I love you. I've l-loved you since we kissed. A-And I promise, nothing w-will ever happen to you. You'll be f-free, a-away from t-the rules and r-restrictions. We both will!"

He kissed her hand then stood to his feet. "M-Marry me, Lise," he said before capturing her lips with his own.

_Marry me. Marry me. Marry me._

The words rang over and over again in her mind. Marriage. Married to Moritz. Mrs. Moritz Stiefel. Elise Stiefel. A fifteen year old wife.

Elise couldn't speak. Moritz stroked her cheek, "I-I must go. I'm going t-t-to write Frau Gabor. I'll come back t-tomorrow night."

Moritz kissed her one last time and climbed out the window.


	9. Chapter 9

"F-Father?"

Moritz stopped his father just as the older man was about to leave for the bank.

"Moritz, yes?"

The man's tone was soft and compassionate. It was new to Moritz hearing his father speak so kindly to him. Moritz began to fear what would come next. But, perhaps, his father would be understanding...?

"W-Well I, uh, was wondering...hypothetically speaking.."

He wrung his wrists before looking back to his father. "What would happen if.."

"If?"

"If...one day...I...failed."

Herr Stiefel's face turned a dangerous shade of red. Moritz put up his hands, saying, "Not t-that I'm saying-!"

"You're telling me you failed?"

Moritz's eyes flashed with fear as his father stormed over to him. "No, no!" "You're telling me you failed aren't you? I can see it in your face!"

"F-Father no, I-I-!"

The stinging slap momentarily stunned the boy. Herr Stiefel's eyes were blazing with anger. He slapped his son again and again, harder each time. Moritz closed his eyes and shouted, "Father PLEASE!"

He opened his tearing eyes to meet his father's angry ones. His face burned with shame and sorrow. He wanted to break into sobs, just collapse on the floor and cry. But somehow he was standing while his spirit and will broke down.

"Well, it's finally come to this. And I can't say I'm surprised. Failed. So now, what are your mother and I supposed to do? You tell me, son, what? How can she show her face? What do I tell them at the bank? How do we go to church? What do we say? My son failed- **failed**."

Herr Stiefel shook his head. "Thank God my father never lived to see this day."

With that the older man walked out of the house and slammed the door, leaving Moritz in the dark of the early morning. The boy ran up the stairs back to his room. The door to his parent's room opened, revealed a pale and teary Frau Stiefel. Mortiz reached his hand out to her.

"M-Mama..."

The woman placed a hand on her collarbone and closed the door on her son.

Moritz curled up into a ball on his bed and let out a sob. He clutched onto the sheets and broke down completely. That was that. His father was furious with him. He had done it, alright. He had screwed up again, just like he'd been doing for almost sixteen years. His head swam. Those words repeated over and over again in his mind.

The headmasters had allowed him the day at school to collect his things. In Latin, Herr Sonnenstitch made a long speech about the importance of studying and education. He brought Moritz up in front of the class as he spoke. The embarrassment and shame burned in the young man. He could see the sympathetic look from everyone, but Hanschen.

The blonde was ecstatic. _Now dear Ernst shall be with me all the time next year,_ he thought contently. He eyed Ernst, who looked horrified at Moritz's treatment.

Anger was bubbling up inside Melchior. How the _hell_ had Moritz failed out of school? He and Elise had personaly made sure Moritz knew exactly what was going to be on the exam! He smelled foul play.

Moritz hung his head in shame while Herr Sonnenstitch finished his speech. The boys were dismissed. Otto and Georg gave Moritz a sympathetic look as they left. Hanschen smirked at him and led Ernst out the door.

"I-I'm so sorry, Moritz!"

The metioned boy looked up at Ernst's apology. He sniffed and returned his books to Herr Sonnenstitch, who shook his head. "What a shame to our fine community," said the teacher as Moritz turned away.

The shame and sorrow built up more. His mind sank deeper and deeper in darkness. He didn't even remember walking home until he entered the house. His mother put down her sewing and walked out of the room. Moritz shook his head and walked to the stairs.

He slammed the door to his room and jumped onto his bed. He let out a muffled scream in his pillow and punched the mattress. His body shook with sobs.

He let out a wail of sorrow before crying himself into a drowsy stupor. Hours passed slowly until the clock chimed seven o'clock. Moritz heard the door to his house open and slam. His father was home. Moritz wiped his eyes and ran a hand through his untidy hair. His father's muffled voice became clearer and clearer as he came closer to the door. Moritz turned at the sound of the door opening.

His father stood there, anger stil present. In the back was Frau Stiefel, who had a fearful look on her face.

"This is your last night in this house, Moritz. Tomorrow, you will no longer be living here. It is hard on your mother but this must be done. I will not have a failure as a son."

His father turned away, leading off Frau Stiefel. Moritz held out his hand and then dropped it as he collapsed into loud sobs.

Moritz fell onto his bed. "M-Mama," he whimpered. "Mama, Mama, Mama. H-Help m-me.." He felt like a child, a little boy who wanted nothing more than his mother's comforting arms around him. But Mama was gone. His Papa, too. They left him to cry, to moan..

To die.

Death. Death seemed like the peace he was looking for. Something, anything, around this house would bring him to that eternal peac-

_Elise!_

He couldn't die, wouldn't die. There was Elise. His dear, and only, love Elise. Moritz wiped his face once more. There was still hope. Still a glimmer of light in the distance. He opened the door and sped down the stairs.

Moritz was about to exit the house, when a hand rested on his shoulder. He jumped. "This was delivered from Frau Gabor," the voice of his mother told him blankly. She slipped an envelope into his pocket. "M-Mama-" But she had gone upstairs.

Moritz opened the letter with hope in his heart. _Please, Frau Gabor_, He begged silently as he pulled out the letter. _Help save us._

Elise chewed on her thumbnail as she paced back and forth. What was she to say? She loved Moritz, she truly did. She wanted nothing more than to be with him and stay by his side. But marriage? Fleeing this conservative, unjust little town to America? She covered her face with her hands. Her heart said to go with him. Leave everything behind and go with Moritz.

But could she truly do that? She was fifteen years old! She knew nothing about the world out of her town. All she knew was how to sew, how to run a house (sort of), and how to be a lady. She didn't know how to be a wife, live on her own, and get through the day. With all her talk about fleeing the town and living on her own, Elise was scared to do it. She had no clue what to expect.

But perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Maybe she and Moritz would get some money from Frau Gabor, like Moritz had said. Perhaps it would be enough for them to get over to America and start a new life. They would have money for food and a home. Moritz could find work at some store or factory and Elise could try to raise some money herself.

Elise began to change into her nightgown. Her hand held onto the silver cross. She stared at herself in the mirror.

Could she do this? Could she just leave everything she knew behind her and start all over again in a strange country? What would her mother do? What would her father and Hanschen think of her? And what about Anna, Thea, Wendla, and Martha? Oh, poor Martha! Elise was sickened to her stomach at the thought of her friend's future without her.

She brushed out her hair and straightened out her nightgown. "L-Lise! L-L-Lise!"

She turned. Moritz climbed through her window. Elise rushed to the door and locked it. Moritz's face was blotchy and tear-stained. His body was shaking with sobs. "Moritz, what is it?"

The teenaged boy fell to his knees, beginning to cry once more. Elise held him from behind. "I-I-I've b-been ki-kicked out. Th-They don't want me." Elise held onto him tighter and tighter. Moritz turned to face her. He held her face in his hands. His head shook. "But what about Frau Gabor? You said-" "S-She r-refused. Sh-She won't do it." Elise's heart broke at her beloved's despair.

Moritz began to hiccup. He gasped for air throughout his crying. Elise helped him stand. Moritz walked and sat on her bed, his head bowed in disbelief. His crying stopped. Elise sat down next to him with her hand on his back, rubbing it.

"The-They've given up on us," he said monotonously. His eyes met Lise's blue ones. Their hands entwined. "Everyone h-here has given up on us. W-We'll have to find our own way."

Moritz took Elise's hands in his and kissed them. "We'll f-find our way to America. We ca-can stow away on a ship when no one's looking! Just agree to marry me, Elise! W-We can start again. J-Just the two of us." Elise stared down. She drew her hands back from Moritz. His hopeful smile fell within seconds of appearing. "Wh-What is it?" "Moritz..I can't do this."

Elise stood and covered her face in her hands. "Leaving life here behind? I don't think I can!" "W-What? B-But you've been telling me that you want nothing but to leave this place." "I j-just don't know, Moritz! I-I am fifteen. I do not know how to care for myself on my own! I do not know how t-to be a wife or run a home." She walked over to Moritz and kissed him quickly.

"I-I love you, Moritz Stiefel, more th-than words can possibly say. B-But I-I cannot go with you to America. I have a life here. I cannot just leave everything behind."

"You wi-will have me! Elise, please-"

"Moritz..."

Elise went to wipe Moritz's eyes, but he turned away. He sniffed and composed himself. When he turned back, Elise became frightened. His eyes had a look of finality in them. His eyebrows raised then dropped. "...I s-should go."

"Moritz, no! Wait!"

"I love you," he told her as he slipped out of her window. "I-I love you so much."

* * *

><p>Elise sat against the tree the next morning. She stared blankly ahead of her to the pond. Had she done the right thing? Was telling Moritz that she could not leave Germany the best thing?<p>

She feared that look in his eyes. Moritz seemed to have made an unspoken decision after the refusal. Just what that decision was she did not know. His last words to her before slipping out of her window frightened her. "_I love you. I-I love you so much."_ The way he said it scared day at classes, Elise was distracted by her thoughts. She needed to talk to Moritz. He did not seem well at all.

"Is everything alright, Elise?"

Thea was worried about the faraway look in her friend's eye. Elise snapped out of her thoughts at Thea's question. "Ja, everything is fine. Why do you ask?" "Well you seem a little...off today." Elise and Thea quickly strolled up to Anna and Wendla, who too looked a little lost in her thoughts. "I promise, everything is fine. Now, what time do we have to be at the church to practice for the Chorale?"

"Around six," replied Anna, braiding her own hair as she walked.

The girls took their separate roads home. Wendla accomponied Elise until her home appeared. "I will be seeing you later," Wendla told her blankly. "Wendla? Is something wrong?"

Wendla turned back to her friend. Her face was pale. Despite the warm April day, Wendla was wearing a sweater with her dress. The Bergman girl smiled sadly to the blonde Rilow child. "E-Everything is fine," she replied softly. "Just fine."

Elise's stomach felt uneasy as she continued on her way down the road. Wendla was off. She wasn't her normal, happy self. She seemed lost and sad.

Later Gretchen came to her room to give her tea. The maid found the teenager staring out her window. She had been doing that a lot lately. However this time she seemed more serious. "Fraulein Rilow, your tea is ready." The girl ignored the older woman and place a hand on her throat. Gretchen set the tray down and walked over to the girl. "Are you alright, liebchen?"

Elise chewed on her lip for a second before turning to Gretchen. "Gretchen, what if the person you loved suddenly...changed?" "Changed? What do you mean?" Elise shifted so she faced the questioning maid.

"What if they asked you something life changing, but you said no. And when you said no, what if they got sad? A-And they looked like they had made some agreement with themself that you could not break?"

Gretchen's eyes widened a little. "Life changing?" Elise looked down. "What would you do?" The older woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Elise, are you speaking of Moritz Stiefel?" The fifteen year old blushed slightly but nodded in agreement. "What did he ask you?" A short period of awkward silence followed until Elise stood up and went to grab her tea.

"Nothing.. Never you mind."

"Child, what did he ask you?" The woman gasped. "He did not asked you to become..._intimate_ did he?" Elise nearly dropped the teacup. "N-No! Goodness, Gretchen, do not say that!" "Then what did he ask you?"

"...H-He a-asked me to ma-marry him."

Gretchen felt lightheaded. She held onto the window seat for support. "W-What?...H-How?...Wh-When did he do this?" Elise shook her head. "Oh I shouldn't have said anything?" "Child, you tell me when he asked you this?" The older woman grabbed the teenager's shoulders and shook them. "S-Stop it! H-He asked me two nights ago! Wh-When he told me he failed his examina-"

She had said too much. Gretchen dropped her hands from Elise's shoulders. "Moritz Stiefel failed out of school? Child...you realize you can never associate yourself with him again? You may not look at him, much less speak to him." The blonde's eyes became icy. "You don't think I know that? You do not think it pains me to know this especially considering I tried to help him?"

Tears appeared in her eyes. "I l-love him, Gretchen. I-I truly do. B-But I cannot marry him! I-I'm so young.. I don't know how to live in a d-..live as a married woman. I wanted to say yes, I did!"

"Well it is good you did not," the maid said harshly. She picked up the tea set and began to march out of the room. "I cannot keep anymore of your secrets, Elise. One more little secret would have killed me. If you ask me, I am glad you will no longer be able to see that boy anymore. Now you and Hanschen will have to be at the church in a few hours. I suggest you get ready."

Elise was at a loss for words. Her confidant had betrayed her. The support was gone. She was alone in this matter..

Moritz knew where his father kept his firearms. He had been shown at the age of twelve.

He'd taken the key when his mother and father were out of the house and stolen his father's favorite pistol. He found a bullet and placed it in his pocket. He stowed the unloaded gun in his jacket.

"There's nothing left. Nothing, nothing, nothing," he repeated both aloud and in his mind as he took a pen to paper and began writing several notes. He penned one to his parents, another to Melchior, and one to Frau Gabor.

It was harder to write the last note.

He sealed the last one and kissed it. He placed each letter in his pocket. Thankfully he wrote them on smaller paper so they did not bulge out of his pocket. At six o'clock, his parents arrived home.

Frau Stiefel looked pale and gaunt in her black attire. Herr Stiefel took his son by the jacket and pushed him harshly out of the door. No goodbye. Nothing.

And then he was alone.

The mental stress overwhelmed him. He walked around town for the longest time. He passed by the bakery shops he had stopped in so many times when he was younger. He cast a last look at Frau Schindler's shop. He remebered the times his mother had brought him in and let him watch her try on dresses. He remebered Frau Schindler giving him treats on occasion.

Moritz's walk brought him to the pond. The memories flooded his senses. The memories of playing pirates and princes with Melchior, Wendla, and Ilse came back to him. He could almost see Ilse's bruised and battered body standing there in the moonlight. The days he spent here both alone and accompanied flashed back.

The talks he had with Melchi and Elise..God, he would miss them. The time he hurt Elise struck his heart. The Saturdays he had spent with Melchior and Elise, both at the girl's house and walking around the town. The feeling of Elise's lips against his seemed almost real. He could almost feel her comforting arms around him. The early spring wind seemed to carry her voice.

_"Don't, Moritz. Don't leave me..."_

"I'm sorry," he said shakily through tears.

_"You're a failure. You should have done this a long time ago."_

_"You're not my son. Why did I give birth to you?"_

He looked around him. "M-M-Mama?"

_"Thank God my father never lived to see this day."_

"ENOUGH!"

He fell to his knees, holding his head. "ENOUGH ENOUGH!"

Elise turned to the window. "Is something wrong, Fraulein Rilow," asked Fraulein Grossenbustenhalter with a raised eyebrow. Elise found that the entire choir was staring at her. Hanschen was giving her a glare. Wendla was not present. She had excused herself earlier, claiming she did not feel well.

"Nothing. I-I just thought I heard something.

"Well, let us continue."

She looked down at her music. She could have sworn she heard someone screaming. And the voice...

God, what if it was Moritz? Had his parents truly thrown him out? What if he hurt himself? He seemed so unstable last night. Instintively she shouted out, "Fraulein Grossenbustenhalter, I need to leave!"

Hanschen whipped his head around. "What on earth are you talking about, Elise," he hissed. Elise looked at her brother with pleading eyes before meeting her teacher's look. "I-I am not feeling well. M-My stomach is hurting me." Fraulein Grossenbustenhalter raised an eyebrow. "All of a sudden?" "All day, actually. I am feeling very sick. I-I fear I may bring up my meal," she lied.

"Hanschen, you and your sister are dismissed."

"No! I-I can make it. I promise you, Ma'am. Hanschen should stay here so he c-can help me with the song later." The teacher sighed and pointed to the door. "Very well." Elise nodded in thanks and ran out the door. As she ran, her cross beat against her chest. Hanschen saw the flicker of silver gleam in the candlelight as she ran out the door. He didn't remember her ever having a silver cross.

His anger flared. Something was going on with Elise. And he didn't like it.

* * *

><p>The nighttime air was cold. Elise sprinted down the road to the pond. It was the first place Moritz would go. A rumble of thunder shocked her, causing her to let out a scream of fright. She covered her mouth before continuing her run.<p>

Moritz swore he could hear something in the distance. It wasn't the low roll of thunder, but a sound much higher and more shrill. A scream perhaps?

Or was he imagining it again?

He held his head as he continued his stumble through the woods to the clearing."Just breathe..I've done my t-time. God, it just b-blows my mind." Moritz looked up at the moonlight. He thoughts about leaving his friends and loved ones behind. Mama, Melchi, Wendla...Elise. God, what would Elise do? He would miss her terribly. It wasn't her fault he was doing this. He hoped she would understand.

"So been there. I don't do sadness. Just don't c-care."

Moritz finally reached the clearing. He took one last look at the moon and pulled out the gun. He slowly pulled out the bullet. He took in an unsteady sigh as he loaded the gun. With a click, the gun was ready for him. He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes.

_Goodbye.._

"Moritz Stiefel!"

He panicked and ran behind a tree. A figure ran into the clearing, looking around. Its long hair flew to one side as the head turned to and fro. "I-Ilse?" He put down the gun and went to the girl.

Ilse looked lovely. Her long brown hair reached down to the middle of her back. She was clad in a man's dress shirt that was many sizes too big for her frame. She turned at the sound of her name with a smile on her face. "Y-You frightened me," Moritz stammered. His eyes scanned to his side to the bush where the gun lay hidden. Ilse gave him a questioning look.

"Did you lose something?"

"W-Why did you frighten me?"

He sighed and looked away. "..Dammit."

"What are you looking for?" Ilse kept a hold on the flowers as she walked over to her old playmate. Moritz shook his head and smiled forlornly. "If only I knew," he said quietly. Ilse went to put a hand on Moritz's arm, but he pulled away. "Then what's the use in looking?"

_P-Please, go._

Moritz tried to turn his sight away from her, but Ilse walked in front of him smiling. That was Ilse alright. Always trying to cheer him up. "S-So, where have you been keeping yourself?" "Priapia!" Priapia? Where on earth was that? At Moritz's questioning look, Ilse clarified. "The artitst's colony."

"Yes."

Ilse smiled widely and went on about her days spent with the artists in Priapia. Moritz nodded along as she explained what she did with the artists. He laughed slightly when she mentioned getting drunk and passing out in the snow. It worried him, though, when her tone turned dark.

"Until this morning when he put a gun against my breast."

Moritz's eyes opened wider. _G-gun.._ Ilse grew a little more emotional. "He said, 'One twitch and it's the end!'." She shivered and shook her head. "It..**really** gave me the goosebumps.." Her tone and face turned cheerful again. "But how about you, Moritz? Still in school?"

Moritz looked down at his hands, which he flexed and then relaxed. "Well this semester, I'm through." He smiled a small, umpleased smile. Ilse tried to take his hand in order to give it a sympathetic squeeze, but Moritz withdrew it immediately. "God, do you remember when we used to run back to my house and play _pirates_?" Moritz nodded and smiled slightly.

"Wendla Bergman, Melchior Gabor, you and I?"

Moritz remembered back about eight years ago, when he, Ilse, Melchior, and Wendla played pirates and princes. Wendla was nearly always the damsel and Melchi was her dashing prince. Moritz and Ilse were the evil pirates.. It was a memory he had thought about for the longest time after Ilse fled for Priapia.

He was released from his thoughts when Ilse's hand took hold onto his. "A-Actually, I'd better go." "Walk as far as my house with me?" Moritz sighed. He did not want to lead Ilse on. He had made up his mind and there was no changing it. But, perhaps, she did need to be escorted home. The roads were dangerous at this time of night.

"..A-And?" "We'll walk as far as my house and play together, Moritz, just like we used to!" Moritz laughed. "And so we did have some remarkable times," he remembered. "Hiding in our wigwam." Ilse giggled. "Yes! I'll brush you hair and curl it? Set you on my little hobby horse?"

She rocked back and forth on her feet, awaiting Moritz's answer. He looked at her, opening his lips to speak. "I wish I could." "Then why don't you?" Moritz chewed on his lip. He needed a lie. He couldn't exactly say, "I'm going to be with the angels" now could he?

"Eighty l-lines of Virgil, sixteen equations, a paper on the H-Hapsburgs."

Ilse could sense his lie. "Why are you lying to me, Moritz?"

"I-I'm not." Ilse grinned a little. "I know you liked me, Moritz. Anna told me." Moritz blushed furiously. Anna could never keep a secret. He'd accidently let it known that he liked Ilse a few days after she had left. Anna promised not to tell. _Looks like I couldn't trust anyone here__._

"...I have someone else now."

Ilse was interested. "Who?" "Y-You do not know her." "..Is it Wendla? Or perhaps Martha?" "N-No..E-Elise Rilow..." "O-Oh! Hanschen's sister! She is truly lovely. Well, I am happy for you." Moritz could tell she was lying. Her tone held a hint of sadness.

"Well, can you walk me home anyways? It's cold and I'm scared." "I can't." "_Please, _Moritz?" "I wish I could."

Ilse walked up to him. "Please-"

"Honestly! I..wish I c-could."

His old friend backed away. Her eyes filled with tears. "You know..By the time you wake up, I'll be lying in some t-trash heap?" She shook her head, threw down the flowers, and ran away.

What had he done? God, that was his last hope! He could have walked her home and left the gun to rust!

"My God. All I had to do was say 'Yes'! ILSE! ILSE!"

But she was gone. She'd left him alone, like the others did.

Moritz covered his eyes. "I'm s-so so-sorry, Ilse. I've disappointed you like I have so many others."

He retreived the gun and stared into the cold metal. He saw his old friend's face flash in the reflection. In Ilse's place was Elise's face. Her eyes teared. Moritz could almost feel her hand on his shoulder. Her voice begged him:

_Don't...Don't leave me._

"I-I'm so sorry, Elise..The sun's gone down. Now there's only stars. The st-stars and their light can't save me."

Elise heard the scream. She knew it was Moritz. All the children in the town were at the church. The only ones missing were Melchior, Wendla, herself, and Moritz. The scream was masculine. Melchior had never gone to the clearing, to her knowledge. It had to be Moritz.

Was Ilse there? Was that why he screamed her name?

She rushed through the woods. "Moritz? Moritz!"

Moritz pulled the gun from the ground. "I'm ready now. I'll be an angel."

She could see the clearing up ahead in the moonlight. A flash of light indicated that there was someone and something there. A figure became present as she neared the clearing. The messy hair and uniform confirmed her thoughts.

"MORITZ! MORITZ, PLEASE!"

He placed the gun between his lips and closed his eyes.

"STOP IT!"

His eyes opened. A figure tackled him and began wrestling him for the gun. He grunted. His head was pounding, vision blurred.

_BANG!_

The figure yelped. Moritz jumped away. He stood shakily, feeling lightheaded. In the moonlight, he could see a slim figure he knew oh so well. "M-Moritz!" "Elise?" Oh Gott, it was her! Moritz took a step forward and reached his right arm forward to her. Pain ignited throughout his entire arm and upper body.A gasp caught in his throat. Elise covered her mouth with her hands. She let out a bloodcurdling shriek.

Moritz's vision blurred. He staggered forward to Elise. His knees buckled and he collapsed onto the ground. Elise fell to her own knees and gathered Moritz in her arms. Her tears slid down her face and onto Moritz's head. Her hand searched his shoulder.

When she removed her fingers, sticky blood coated them. She began howling with all her might, screaming for help. Moritz shakily pressed his left hand to his right shoulder area.

He felt the hole, the pain, the blood. His head swam. His vision clouded and turned black. He fell limp in Elise's arms, with only his breathing indicating he was alive. For now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought you guys deserved a double-whammy in order to make up for not updating in a long time. My hard drive crashed last Sunday and it took until Tuesday for it to be fixed. I'll try to update as soon as I can.<strong>

**Peace and Joy be with you**


	10. Chapter 10

Her mind raced as the blood began pumping out of the shoulder wound. All she could think to do was scream. Moritz's eyes fluttered yet remained closed. Elise's trembling fingers covered the bloody wound in an effort to stop the flow. The red hot sticky liquid broke through the weak dam her fingers provided.

"Mo-Moritz, w-wake up! Pl-Please open yo-your eyes," she begged him. She pulled the boy closer to her chest, effectively staining the front of her dress in crimson liquid.

Her mind cleared but only slightly. She knew she had to get him help. But where could they find immediate help in the midst of the clearing?

"C-Cone on! St-Stand up!"

The girl tried to lift him from under his arms but this only intensified the pain. Moritz opened his eyes and released a hoarse scream. The pain was growing in his arm and upper chest. "I-I am so-sorry! Mo-Moritz, we ne-eed to ge-get hel-p!" Moritz groaned in pain. His breathing became laborous and desperate. His eyes lazily glanced over to his shoulder. His dark orbs instantly widened on seeing the amount of blood coming out.

"B-Blut! M-Mein blut!"

He screamed louder before the yell became hoarse and then ceased. He closed his dark eyes just as Elise began to support him upwards. She held his waist while trying to stand on her own shaky legs. Moritz's dead weight became too much for her and she slid back down to her knees. She looked around the dark clearing desperately. Her cries for help became drowned out with the thunder that rolled and echoed.

Moritz opened his eyes. They were dark, unfocused. His arm was throbbing: every single inch of it. His hearing buzzed in and out. He was entirely focused on the icy hot pain in his shoulder.

Elise's screams for help were somewhat muffled in his ear. He could still tell how utterly destroyed she was. His heart began to hurt as if a knife had been stabbed through it. _Or perhaps a bullet shot through it_ he thought.

"I-I'm sorr' ," he slurred to Elise as he shut his eyes again. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to pain of this world to ust go away. That bullet was meant to stop everything from hurting.

He'd failed at everything in life. It made sense that he would fail in ending life as well.

Moritz fell limp in Elise's arms. She bent over her beloved and let out a scream for help. "D-Don't close your eyes! Pl-Please Moritz!" They were alone. No one was coming. No one would care to help. Moritz could very well die here. Elise screamed in sorrow. _No. NoNoNoNoNoNo. How could this be happening? Please, God. Help us. Help him. _

"Moritz!"

"_MORITZ?"_

A girl, not much older than Elise herself, sprinted over. Her eyes were frightened but brave. Her entire being trembled as she examined Moritz. "Is he...alive, Elise?" "Wh-Who-?"

"Ilse. Ilse Neumann," the girl replied. _So, this is the girl Moritz is with now..._ "P-Please, Ilse. He's-" Elise broke out into cries. She hugged Moritz to her, effectively staining her dress with more and more of the boy's blood. "We must get him into town! Please, Elise, release him from your hold. We'll have to c-carry him." Elise shook her head. "Ye-Yes. Hurry. He needs help fast before he bl-bleeds out!"

A moan released itself from Elise's lips as she bent over in agony. _This can't happen. No. It's a dream. He'll be fine and in my arms when I blink! _"Elise, you ha-have to move. Now!" Ilse gently pulled Moritz out of Elise's lap and laid the unconcious teenager's head on the ground.

She laid her head on his chest. **ThudThudThud...ThudThud...Thud..T**hud...**ThudThudThud...Thud..**

"We need to get him to town! Now!"

_"Get his upper body! I'll get his legs."_

_"He's c-c-cold! Oh Gott, HELP!"_

He felt weaker with each passing second. The words, the voices, grew more and more muffled with each passing second. He felt so strange. His mind seemed to be releasing itself from his body. The heat that had warmed him since birth was slowly seeping out from his fingertips. He grew cold; unnaturally cold.

Cold.

He couldn't see a thing. A faint glow was dancing outside of his eyelids. He wanted to look but he had no strength left in him. He grew colder and colder. Had he ever been this cold before? He...couldn't remember. What was happening?

**_ThudThudThud...Thud Thud Thu...Thud..Thud_** Th...Thud.

His heart was skipping beats. What? Was he dying?

Warmth poured over his body. Strength began to course through his veins. His eyes flickered open. He was somewhere dark..

As he went to take a breath liquid flooded into his lungs. He began to choke and gag. The instant pressure of water swirled around his body. A dim light appeared at the surface of the water. His instinct told him to reach for it. And that is just what he did.

Something cold and hard gripped at his ankles. Hands. The hands swarmed all around the boy and began to drag him down into the darkness. His throat let go of a shrill scream, releasing tiny bubbles from his lips. The fire in his shoulder intensified weakening him even more. He wanted to give up and let the hands drg his soul away. **Give up. Give up** both his mind and the voices told him. His eyes began to close. **Surrender. Surrender****.**

**Moritz!**

A limb shot into the water. His eyes gazed upwards to the limb._ Moritz! Moritz!_ a new voice screamed. His kicked the hands away and desperately swam to the limb: a hand. He grabbed it tightly.

**I want to live! I want to** **live!**

He was pulled away from the darkness and into the light.

* * *

><p>"I cannot see his breathing! Oh Gott!"<p>

"Elise calm down!"

The girl was in hysterics. Ilse was panicking as well. She wanted to cry her hardest. Her old friend might be dead. They may be too late to save him. Ilse bent down and laid Moritz's bottom half on the ground. "Wh-What are you doing?" "Can you stay with him? I am going to be back!" "I-Ilse WAIT! DON'T LEAVE US!"

She pounded on the door, screaming her loudest and shrillest.

"Open the door! There's been an accident!"

Time moved so fast yet so slow. She remembered seeing Fraulein Grossenbustenhalter faint at the sight of the bloodied Moritz and Elise. She remembered Hanschen running over to his sister and screaming in fright at the blood stained on her clothes. She had seen Father Kaulbach command two of the alterboys to fetch a doctor immediately. Then, Elise had passed out as well just as Moritz was being taken away hurridly. Ilse ran out the door of the church, desperate to find Melchior. He would want to know what had occured.

Hanschen felt his sister's forehead as she lay on the church pew. He watched her chest rise and fall and her eyes flicker to and fro underneath her eyelids. He bowed his head. What had happened? How had all this happened? How did his sister get herself into this situation? He took her red-stained hand in his own. Someone had sent for his parents. It wouldn't be long until they arrived.

What would they say? What would happen? He didn't know.

"Ha-Hanschen?"

A timid, frightened voice called to him. Hanschen turned around slowly to face Ernst Robel. The boy's eyes were red and fearful. Hanschen had remembered Ernst nearly falling to his knees upon seeing Moritz and Elise laying on the steps of the church.

Ernst knelt besides Hanschen. "I-Is she alright?" "I believe so," he said lowly. Hanschen shook his head in disbelief but said nothing more. The silence that followed was a calming one. Ernst laid a shaking hand on Hanschen's shoulder. "Th-They'll be alright. G-God is watching them." Hanschen's icy eyes flickered above them to the curcifix that stood on the altar.

Still, he said nothing. Ernst held Hanschen's shoulder for a long time, not wanting to let go. "I-I'm here i-if you need me." And with that, the boy left. Hanschen bit his lip. He wanted to go after the boy. He wanted to pin him against the wall and kiss those virgin lips with all his might. He wanted to scream and cry and let Ernst calm him. He wanted comfort. He wanted all this from a boy he didn't even love. He wanted to feel something other than the pain and worry he felt right at this moment.

_No...your sister needs you.._

Hanschen laid his head down on the pew and closed his eyes, still holding his sister's hand. Just a little rest. It'd been nearly two hours of stress and Hanschen was emotionally drained. Sleep..

_The loud flash and BANG of the gun caused her to scream. She forced herself away from Moritz. Her own hands searched her body. There was no pain. She desperately tried to see his face. "M-Moritz," she asked in a teary and panicked tone. _

_She could practically hear his sigh of relief and joy. "Elise!" His arm reached out to her in an effort to comfort her. Elise wanted to take him into her arms and cry. She wanted to scream at him for trying to leave her alone here in life. She wanted to cry in relief that he was still alive. She wanted to kiss his warm lips and feel him be with her. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was for denying him and driving him to this._

_But then she heard him gasp. That one gasp shattered her even more. His arm tensed then dropped. He staggered towards her then collapsed as if struck down. She was screaming._

_Moritz was gasping in shock as Elise's own fingers traveled over his shirt to find what was causing him pain. The hole, the blood... She screamed her loudest. _

_No..NoNoNoNoNo._

_This was a dream. This was a horrible nightmare that she would wake up from. She would be in her bed and this would all just disappear..._

_But it wasn't. It was real. Moritz was hurt. The illusion shattered. Danger was present. Death was creeping up on them. _

_"MORITZ!"_

The sudden jolt of his sister's hand and her scream woke him up immediately. Hanschen jumped to sit on a free space of the pew and let Elise lunge into his arms. He held her back as her screams and sobbing poured out of her body. She cried Moritz's name, saying how 'Sorry I am for leading you to this'. Hanschen stared blankly at the wall while he rubbed Elise's back.

"Mo-Moritz..wh-where i-is he-he," his sister hiccuped. Hanschen, holding his sister into a tight embrace, said nothing.

"Wh-Where-?"

"...He lost a lot of blood," he replied simply, emotionlessly. "Most is o-on your dress. It's been nearly two hours since you th-three came here." Elise's fingers dug into her brother's arms. "I-Ilse?" "I do not know." "O-Oh, Hanschen...He-He was go-going to k-kill-" She moaned in distress at the memory. Hanschen bit his lip and hugged his sister tighter. "How did he-?"

The doors to the church flew open, letting in the cool nighttime air. A loud wail of distress echoed through the lonely church. Hanschen heard a feminine voice cry out, "MY BOY! MY DARLING BOY!" He spotted an emotionally destroyed Frau Stiefel come flying down the aisle. She was a complete wreck. Words could not describe her condition. Following behind her was Fraulein Grossenbustenhalter, who had awakened from her fainting spell. She, too, was very emotional.

"Where is my son! Oh my boy!"

Elise sobbed before turning to see Moritz's mother. Hanschen let her lay her head on his shoulder and threw his comforting arms around her. "Sis-ter," he quietly said. His sister's body tensed up.

"MORITZ! MORITZ!"

Melchior Gabor came sprinting into the church. His eyes were wild, shirt untucked. By his side ran Wendla whose eyes were watery. "It's not true! T-Tell me it isn't t-true," Melchior half-sobbed. Wendla covered her mouth with her hand and broke down into tears at Elise's condition. Her friend was covered in blood from her torso up. Even her blonde hair had flecks of blood in it.

"Wh-Where is he," demanded Frau Stiefel in a wavering tone. Father Kaulbach, coincidently, entered the room from his office. His face was grave and somber. "Frau Stiefel, you must want to see your son." "Fa-Father! Mo-Moritz-?"

"Frau Stiefel," the priest repeated, ignoring Melchior's sudden question. "Come with me. Is your husband here?"

The woman moaned and began to sink to her knees. Melchior supported her upwards, though he was weak with grief himself. Hanschen covered Elise's ear at the last question. _No. She cannot hear this. Not now.._

* * *

><p><em>It was the oddest thing he had ever experienced. He was staring at his own body. His right arm and neck area was completely covered in blood. Bandages lay scattered everywhere, both used and unused. His arm was twitching slightly from the doctor's delicate fingers prying into the wound as quickly as he could. It was funny; he could <span>feel <span> the pressure of the fingers in his arm now._

_The door flies open and his mother bursts through the door. And...Melchior? Melchior stepped foot into a church? _

_His mother's crying so hard. It pains him now to see her like this. He wants to take her into his arms and say that it's okay: he's fine. He can't feel anything. The pain is gone. _

_Melchior is covering his mouth with his hand. He's trying to stay strong. But Moritz knows he wants to break down into tears right now. He takes a timid step towards Melchior and places a hand on his shoulder. "**Melchi,**" he says to his old friend. "**I'm okay**."_

_It seems as if Melchior can hear him for a brief second. Moritz asks, "**Where's Elise?**" _

_Then the light shines again. A voice says gently in his head: "**Not yet.**"_

_The light burns brighter. Moritz tries to shield the light from his eyes, but he's drawn to it again. Please, he thinks, let Elise get through this. He follows the light and feels a sharp burn course through his body. The darkness blinds him once more. And then, it's as if he drops down from a long fall. _

_His heart thuds loudly. Then louder. Then the beats become more and more rapid._

_"M-Moritz?"_

_The beats get faster and faster. He feels real again. He feels like he is alive. The burning fire in his shoulder returns. The strength is returning._

His eyes flickered open, chest rising and falling at a frantic pace. His vision was stilled blurred but he could hear perfectly. His Mama was crying his name out in a high voice that nearly caused him to cringe. He coughed loudly as the doctor tried to hold him down. "Frau Stiefel, Herr Gabor, leave the room now! He needs room!" Melchior's eyes widened and he began to protest, but gave in and nearly had to drag out his friend's mother.

Moritz gasped loudly in pain as the doctor began to cut into the wound. He screamed in pain at the new wound. "Father, will you give me the syringe?" The priest handed an empty syringe to the man. The doctor filled the needle with one hand while holding Moritz down. He took out something Moritz couldn't see and wrapped it around the wounded teenager's arm.

He stuck the needle in the boy's arm and pumped in a liquid. Moritz's muscles relaxed. His eyes rolled back in pleasure and the screaming stopped. His breathing slowed as the injected liquid coursed through his veins.

"Wh-Wha' is thi'," he slurred. "Morphine." He felt numb. The pain went away and dizziness came in its place. He lied back, letting the doctor search for the bullet. Moritz's vision grew hazy and blurred while the doctor searched with his forceps.

After what seemed to be an eternity of pressure and discomfort, the doctor took a needle and stitched the wound shut. Moritz groaned loudly, being heard throughout the entire church.

The blonde sister heard the moan loud and clear. "M-Moritz! Ha-Hansi, it's h-him!" The brother looked up at his sister's change in tone. He caught glimpse of Melchior returning with a shaking Frau Stiefel. "He-He's awak-ke," Melchior told the siblings in stunned tone. Frau Stiefel covered her mouth with her handkerchief and ran out of the church.

Melchior ran to follow her. He saw the older woman run off in the direction of her home. He walked back into the church and into a doorway to the religion classrooms where the others were staying while the situation was being investigated.

"Hansi-i, h-he's awake. I-I ha-have to go to hi-him," Elise said adimantly, despite her brother's murmuring of "No". "Lise, he's probably too exhausted to see you." "I do not c-care! I-I am go-going to him!"

The girl broke out of her brother's arms and ran into the sacristy. She broke down into tears again seeing Moritz's ashen face as he lay unconcious on the makeshift cot. A man was standing over him with a bloodied bandage. Elise held onto the wall for support and she slid down. "Oh, Oh!" There were no words for this. She went to his side and knelt by him.

"I-I am so sorry, Mor-Moritz! If I ha-had said 'Yes!'- Oh, I wish I d-did!"

"Fraulein, you cannot be here!" "Yes I CAN," yelled Elise, swatting the doctor's hand away. She took Moritz's in her own and pressed it to her lips. "P-Please wake," she begged, "I-I want t-to know-"

"...I-I missed yo-you."

Moritz opened his eyes weakly to see Elise. He had heard her lovely, broken voice. Oh he had missed it terribly. He now feared not seeing her face, not being with her. Death would have taken him away from her: the person he truly loved and was loved by in life.

He managed a smile before grimacing in pain at the returning sting in his shoulder. "Stay he-here," he told her quietly. Elise nodded and sucked in a breath. "Y-Yes." The doctor left the room, muttering something about returning in forty minutes. He spoke with someone outside the sacristy door (most likely Father Kaulbach) and left.

"M-Moritz-"

"I-I know. I am sorry.." He hissed in pain again. Elise watched him weakly take her still bloodstained hand. "L-Lie down with m-me," he asked. "I-I do not w-want to be alone n-now. I wa-want you to be with me wh-while I rest."

A pair of percing blue eyes watched the girl lie next to the wounded Stiefel boy on the cot. She faced his eyes and allowed him to shakily press his lips to her own. The girl laid her head on Moritz's bare chest, as his shirt had to be torn off in order to view the bullet wound. Moritz's left arm laid itself around Elise's shoulder. Almost immediately, the two drifted off to sleep.

Hanschen turned away and looked upwards to the ceiling. He did not know how to feel. He was not angry. He felt...happy? His sister had someone who loved her. She was complete now; shaken, but healing. Had he been wrong to judge Moritz Stiefel in such a manner?

A moving figure in the distance caught his eye. Ernst made his way to a pew. He wiped his eye and knelt, folding his hands in a silent prayer.

Hanschen turned back to his sleeping sister and wounded classmate. Love. This was love. He'd never known love with another. What he and Bobby had was not love, but lust. Was this how he felt about Ernst?

He looked at the boy again. It was something new. He took in a breath. _God help us all_ he prayed. _The next few hours are to be the must difficult of our lives. _


End file.
